


Essence of You

by momma2fan



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma2fan/pseuds/momma2fan
Summary: Can you become addicted to the essence of someone? Bella learned the hard way that she could. After not living for months, with the help of some friends, she begins to heal. With a new life and a new love, she almost has it all. Unless you include sadistic vampires out for your death and an ex that won't stay gone. Will she get her happily ever after?
Relationships: Paul Lahote/Bella Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I'm just messing with the characters for my own amusement.

Chapter 1

No one ever thinks their soulmate, or who they think is their soulmate, will walk away and leave you broken. When you fall in love, you want it to be the forever kind. That’s what she thought she had until it was all ripped away. In one instant her life went from happy to miserable. She became a shell of a person after he left her in the woods, when he took her pseudo family away without so much as a goodbye. It wasn’t until months later that she finally started living again. All thanks to her childhood friend.   
Unfortunately, like life does, things have gotten complicated again. As she stared out her window, she couldn’t fathom what it was that had changed. She knew the answers were within her grasp, but she couldn’t get to them. Turning from the window, she walked to her bed and flopped down. She reached above her head for the dreamcatcher that had been there since September. It was supposed to ward off bad dreams, but it hadn’t helped her. Only the friendship she had formed could do that, and now it was gone.  
Out of nowhere she heard a tap against her window. Looking over she didn’t see anything, so she turned her head away. She heard it again, almost like pebbles against a pane of glass. Curious, she got up and opened her window.  
“Jake, what the hell are you doing?”  
“Move, Bella.”   
She backed up and Jacob bounded from the ground to the tree and into her window like it was nothing. “Jake?”  
Jacob wrapped her in a hug, “I’m sorry. I broke my promise again.”  
She shrugged, “It’s okay. Kinda used to people breaking their word by now.”  
“Bella, that’s not fair. I want to tell you, but I literally can’t.”  
“Tell me what, Jake? What is this secret?”  
Jacob sighed, “The thing is you already know. I wish you could just remember. Try and think about that day, when we walked on the beach and I told you those...”  
“The stories, about the Cold Ones.”  
He sighed, “Yeah, I guess that’s what you would remember.” Pulling her close again, he hugged her tightly. “Please, try to remember and then come find me.”  
Before she could blink, he was out her window again and running into the night.

****

She knocked on the door early the next morning. When Billy answered, he could tell by the look on her face she had figured it out.   
“He’s down at Sam’s. I think they’re waiting for you.”  
“Thanks, Billy.” She leaned over and kissed his weathered cheek. With a smile, she got back in her truck and drove over to Sam’s place.  
When she pulled up there were three large men, plus Embry and Jake sitting on the porch. She came to a stop and took a deep breath before she got out. Slowly walking toward them, she looked at each one, her eyes lingering longer on one before she blinked.   
There was silence for several minutes, before she couldn’t take it any longer. “So, wolves?” All five of them nodded. Looking at Sam, “It was you that night in the woods, wasn't it? I remember a large, black wolf, but thought I was hallucinating.”  
“Yeah, it was me. I found you. It’s something I’ll never forget.”  
Bella hung her head. “I’m sorry, Sam.”  
“Just tell me you’re doing better and it’ll be okay.” He walked forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking in her eyes.   
“I’m working on it. Jacob, Quil and Embry helped a lot. They made me laugh again.”  
“I’m glad. Let me introduce you to the two you don’t know and then you can meet Emily.”   
She nodded and Sam turned her toward the two men still seated on the steps. “Bella, this is Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote.”  
“Nice to meet you.” She smiled, but didn’t meet their eyes, afraid of what they would see.  
Sam grabbed her around the waist, “Come on, I’ll introduce you to Emily. She could use another girl around here to talk to.”

****

Paul watched her walk away wondering how that could be the same girl he saw in Sam’s head. This girl was skinnier and had darker circles under eyes, like she hadn’t slept in a year. Stupid leech broke her. He still remembered the night her father had called in a panic. Billy and Harry had the pack phase in order to find the missing girl. Sam found her first, but they all saw it in his head.   
He knew Jacob had been helping her, but Sam’s order had caused some damage, although it had been necessary. To hear from her that not only had Jacob helped, but so had Embry and Quil, it made him hate the Cullens even more for causing them to phase.   
He followed the others into Emily and Sam’s house, just as he finished introducing her to his fiancé.   
“Emily, this is Bella.”  
Emily turned and smiled, “So, you’re the vampire girl.”  
He watched as a small smile graced her face. “Well, not anymore. So you’re the wolf girl.”  
Emily smiled, “We’re going to get along just fine.”  
Bella smiled back, bigger than before. “Need any help?”  
“Sure,” she turned to look at the pack that had come in. “You all go do what you need to do. Bella and I are gonna have some girl time.”  
They watched as the pack walked out the door. Bella watched as, where five men once stood, five wolves ran away.   
“So, Bella, tell me how you’re doing. I know you’ve had a rough time.” Emily placed a cutting board and a bowl of veggies in front of Bella, along with a knife.   
Bella found herself mindlessly chopping cucumbers, peppers, carrots and tomatoes as she told Emily everything; how she met Edward, their relationship, Arizona, all the way up to her birthday and his departure. It wasn’t until she reached the end of her story that she made her quiet confession to the woman who was quickly becoming her friend.   
“I don’t want to feel like this anymore, Emily, but I just can’t seem to get back to me. Does that make sense?”  
Emily watched Bella carefully, scrutinizing everything. “Let me ask you some questions and maybe we can figure out what’s going on.”   
After putting the salad Bella had chopped in the fridge, and putting two pans of lasagna in the oven, she told Bella to sit, while she got them both a glass of tea. Once they were seated, Emily took a minute to think about how to begin.   
Tapping a finger against her glass, she looked at Bella. “How often were you around Edward?”  
Bella waited for the jolt at the mention of his name, when it didn’t come, she looked at Emily. “Everyday at school, but then he spent every night in my bedroom when I was asleep.”  
Emily looked at her thoughtfully, “So there was never really a time when you were without his scent?” Bella shook her head. “I wonder if his scent is still in your room.”  
“Probably,” Bella told her even though it wasn’t really a question. “I wouldn’t know how to get rid of it. What are you thinking, Emily?”  
“I think you’re addicted to his smell, his essence. Where before it brought you comfort, now it brings you pain, hence the not sleeping and lack of appetite. I think when you’re away from it, you begin going through some sort of withdrawal. I’m not a doctor or anything, but I think the symptoms would be almost the same. I can have one of the guys go check out your room, see if it still reeks of him. Would that be okay?”  
“If you think that might help me. I’m willing to do anything at this point.” Bella acquiesced.  
Standing up, Emily went out the door and let loose a shrill whistle. Bella watched as four wolves came out of the woods. “Shut your eyes, Bella, Sam is going to phase back.”  
Once it was safe, she opened her eyes. “Before you ask...Sam, which wolf is which guy?”  
Sam smiled at her, “Jacob is on patrol, but he is a russet colored one. The grey one with the black spots is Embry. Jared is the medium brown one and Paul is the silvery-grey one. I think you remember mine was black.”  
“Yeah,” she nods. “Um...can I...can I touch one of them?”  
Sam turns to look at his wolf brothers. Paul was the one to step forward. “Go ahead, Bella. He won’t hurt you.”  
Bella slowly walked toward Paul, smiling as he lowered his head. Her fingers thread into the hair behind his ears, and she gave him a little scratch. As her hand continues its exploration, he begins to purr. She can feel his eyes on her as he watches her every move.   
“I was expecting it to be coarse, but you’re so soft.” Smoothing her hands through his fur one more time, she stepped back. “Thank you.” Paul nudged at her with his snout in what she assumed was you’re welcome.   
“Okay,” Sam looked at three of them. “Emily has a theory and we want to see if she’s right. I need one of you to go to Bella’s house, go to her room and see how strong the Cullen boy’s scent still is. While you’re there, pack up as much of her clothing as you can.” Jared yipped and ran off. “Alright, you two phase back, but first tell Jared to tell Jake what’s going on.”  
Paul walked back out of the woods on his own two feet, and headed straight for Bella. “You can pet me anytime you want to, Iz.”  
Bella giggled for the first time in months, causing Paul to grin and chuckle at her. She bumped him with her shoulder, “Thanks.”  
Embry joined them, just as Jared comes around the corner. Sam and Emily walked back outside as he set a duffle bag on the ground.   
“Well?” Sam questioned.  
“Her room reeks. I can tell it’s old, but it’s so strong. The clothes in that bag smell just as bad.”   
“Okay, Bella, we need to get all of these clothes washed...including what you’re wearing.” Emily lead Bella into the house and straight to the bathroom. “I want you to take a shower, scrub hard. If I’m right, I think you’re going to have withdrawals similar to an addict, although not quite the same. I’ll call your dad and see if you can stay with me for a couple of days. We’ll help you over the hump. I’ll see if one of the guys has a shirt you can wear. I’d let you wear something of Sam’s but I don’t want to smell like my wolf.” She giggled and shut the door.   
While Bella scrubbed her skin raw, Emily went out to the pack. “Okay, she’s taking a shower, but she doesn’t have anything to wear. Does one of you have a shirt or something?”  
“I do.” Paul offered.   
“Go get it and come back. Sam, call Charlie and see if she can stay here for a few days. If I’m right, she’s going to get slightly sick. I expect she may sleep better, too.”   
Paul was back by the time Bella was out of the shower. Emily handed her the shirt and he’d even found a pair of shorts that should fit her. Once Bella was dressed, she walked out to the kitchen just as Emily finished setting the table.   
“Your clothes are in the wash, we’ll get that smell out of them. How do you feel?”  
“Lighter, if that makes any sense.”   
“Well, you already look better. You have some color in your cheeks.” Emily smiled at her. “Why don’t you go tell the guys dinner is ready.”  
Bella walked out the door and softly stepped onto the deck, taking in the view before her. Woods surrounded all sides of the house, but you could see a part of the beach from where she stood. Turning to the guys who were goofing off in the yard, she smiled a genuine smile. The first of many that evening.   
“Hey, guys! Food is ready.” At her words, there was almost a stampede. Bella would have been mowed over if Embry hadn’t tossed her over his shoulder, causing her to squeal. “Embry!”  
All he did was laugh, before placing her down in a chair at the table. “I think that’s the most color you’ve had on your face in a while, Belly-boo.”  
Unbeknownst to Bella, the pack had agreed to take shifts while she was getting acclimated to not having vampire scent around her. They had fun during their meal and had Bella laughing harder than she had in awhile. Soon, Embry left to take over for Jake on patrol, while Emily moved Bella’s clothes to the dryer and the others cleaned up. When Bella tried to help, they shooed her out of the kitchen.   
She ended up in the living room and relaxed on the couch just listening to the sounds of life, something she had missed. She was finding there were a lot of things she had missed. She hoped this was the beginning of something new.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a doctor by any stretch of the imagination. This is just for fun.

Chapter 2

Jacob bounded into Sam and Emily’s and yelled for food. The others all hissed at him to shut up.   
“Don’t wake her up, jackass!” Paul was loudest, as he looked over at the sleeping brunette.   
Jacob looked over at his friend, “How long has she been out?”  
Sam looked at him, “She went in while we were cleaning up, maybe twenty minutes.” He nudged him into the kitchen. “Get your dinner and head home, Billy is expecting you.”  
Jacob nodded and ate quickly. With one last look at Bella, he took off for home.   
“Paul, you’ve got first watch. Embry is patrolling, Jared go get some rest. I’ll relieve Embry in the morning and you can relieve Paul. If we’re going to do this, we’re gonna get to know her too. So don’t just sit and watch TV or play video games, talk to her.”  
Emily set Bella’s clean, folded clothes in the guest bedroom, while Paul placed a blanket over the sleeping girl. After turning off all but the light above the stove, Sam and Emily turned in, while Paul went out to the deck, leaving the sliding door open.  
He sat out there for two hours before he heard her. She groaned and was suddenly running to the bathroom. Paul was right behind her, holding her hair as she vomited everything in her stomach. Given how skinny she had become, he knew it wasn’t much.   
“You don’t have to stay,” she groaned as she sank to the floor.   
“Hush,” he whispered and she heard the water run. A cool cloth was placed against her face as he gently wiped the sweat from her skin. The water turned on again and he handed her a glass. “Here, rinse your mouth out.”  
She took the glass and swished the cool liquid in her mouth before spitting it in the toilet. After she flushed, Paul helped her up from the floor. “Thanks,” she tried to smile at him, but it was probably more of a grimace. “I need some air.”  
He grabbed one of her sweatshirts from the other room and helped her put it on. After finding her shoes, he lead her out the door. “Do you want to walk?”  
“Please.” She looked up at him and met his brown eyes with her own. “Can we go to the beach?”  
When he stared into her eyes, his world tipped on its axis. Suddenly, all he could see was her, all he wanted was her. He had just imprinted on this gorgeous, troubled girl. There was no way she was ready for anything, so he would be her friend. He would be whatever she needed him to be...friend, brother, lover...whatever she wanted. He would wait.   
“Sure, come on.” He grabbed her hand, leading her toward the beach. Once there, he found a fallen log she could sit on.   
“Tell me about yourself.”  
He looked at her as he sat down next to her. “What do you want to know?”  
Bella turned her head and smiled. “Whatever you want to tell me.”  
He grinned, “Hmm...I’m twenty-two, six foot four, I turn into a silvery-grey wolf. I run a construction company with Sam and Jared.”  
“Family? Siblings?”  
He sighed, “I’m an only child. My parents are...” he trailed off, leaving Bella to make her own assumptions.  
“I’m sorry, Paul.” She placed a hand on his arm. “You don’t have to tell me.”  
He covered her hand with his, “It’s okay, Iz.”  
She smiled, “Why do you call me that?”  
“Iz?” He shrugged, “I don’t know, its something different. Jake calls you Bells, everyone else calls you Bella. I’m unique. Does it bother you?”  
She shook her head, “No. I kinda like it actually.” She shivered in the cool breeze.   
“You’re cold.” It wasn’t a question. “Come on, let’s get you back. You need to get some rest.”  
Bella stood, but stumbled in her exhaustion. Paul caught her and swung her up in his arms. She curled into him, absorbing his warmth. “You’re better than a heater,” she told him.  
He chuckled as he walked back into the house. He tried to put her down on the couch, but she clung to his shirt.   
“Stay, please.” She was barely coherent, but he understood her. Instead of laying her in the living room, he carried her to the guest room and curled up with her back to his front. He felt her sigh as she relaxed and allowed sleep to pull her under. When her breathing evened out, he sighed, content he was holding his imprint for the first time and he allowed sleep to come to him as well.

*****

Bella woke up alone and the place where Paul had laid was cold. Remembering how nice he was, she rolled to her back, staring at the ceiling. Movement was a mistake, causing her nausea to get the better of her and she ran to the bathroom. There was nothing to come up, so she kept heaving until the cramping in her stomach passed.   
Emily ran to the bathroom when she heard Bella. “Oh, sweetie.” Emily grabbed the cloth Paul had used last night, rewetting it and wiping her face.   
“I’m s-so c-c-cold, Em-Emily.” Bella shivered, her body shaking.  
“Jared!” Emily hollered for him to come help.   
“Is she okay?” He asked as he got to the bathroom.  
“She’s freezing, shaking because she’s so cold. I need you to get her warm, while I make her something to eat.”   
“You got it,” Jared moved around Emily and picked up the shaking girl. He walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch as Emily wrapped a blanket around Bella.  
Bella scooted off Jared’s lap, grabbing a pillow and putting it on his legs, before laying down on him, while he kept his arm across her. She soaked up the warmth of him and the blanket, falling back into a fitful sleep. Emily woke her an hour later with some soup.   
“Bella, you need to eat something.”   
She pushed to a seated position, “Okay.” Taking the bowl from Emily, she inhaled and her mouth watered. Spooning some of the soup, she moaned at the first bite. “This is amazing, Emily, thank you.”  
Bella finished her soup and stood up, heading toward the bathroom. She grabbed some clean clothes and shut the door before starting the shower. After she had scrubbed herself raw again, she stepped out. Once she was dressed, she opened the door and came face to face with Jacob.   
“Hey,” she smiled softly and hugged him.  
“You look better than you have in a while. How do you feel?”  
“I feel like me, Jake. For the first time in a year, I feel like myself. What I would love to do is kick his stupid vampire ass for doing this to me.” She moved away from him and looked at Emily. “I need to wash Paul’s clothes so I can return them.”  
“Laundry is through there, but you don’t have to. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you kept them.”  
“Where is he anyway?”  
Jared walked out of the kitchen with an apple. “He’s on the beach. He has patrol in an hour.”  
“Okay, thanks.” She looked up at Jacob. “I’m gonna go find him. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”  
“Sure, sure.”  
Emily sipped her coffee with a quiet smile and winked at Jared.   
Bella walked down the path they had taken last night and saw him sitting on the same log. She approached him slowly and sat down beside him. “Hey.”  
He looked at her and smiled, “Hey. How are you feeling?”  
She looked out at the water, as the waves rolled in and crashed on the shore. “I woke up sick again, but it was better after I ate some soup.” She looked down at her shoes. “I wanted to thank you. You didn’t have to stay with me all night.”  
“You’re welcome.” He chuckled, “Honestly, I haven’t slept that well in a long time.”   
“Neither have I. Was Sam mad you were sleeping when you were supposed to be watching me?”  
Paul shook his head, “He was fine. In fact, I need to go relieve him. You gonna be alright?”  
She smiled at him as he stood up. “Yeah, I’m gonna sit out here for a while. Be careful out there.”  
“I will. Don’t stay out too long, the breeze off the ocean gets chilly fast.” He touched her cheek and then ran to the trees to phase.   
Emily and Jared watched their interaction from the path. She smiled at her new friend and her brother. “He imprinted on her.”  
“Yeah, I see that. I’ve never seen him like this before.”   
“You should have seen him this morning. He was wrapped around her like a security blanket.”  
“Jake isn’t going to handle it well.” Jared commented.  
“Sam will deal with the fallout when it happens. Until then, we just let it be. They need to figure this out on their own, but she’s not ready...yet.”

*****

Paul phased and immediately heard Sam in his head.   
S: I’ve run a complete perimeter. Stay where you are, I’ll be there in a second.  
Instead of responding, he turned and watched Bella on the beach. He sat on his haunches and stared at her. He had wanted to hate her, but she was so broken and vulnerable he couldn’t. Looking at her now, she was so beautiful and selfless. She had no idea the leech had been glamouring her the entire time. Getting her away from the scent is definitely helping, you could already tell.   
S: Paul?  
P: Yeah.  
S: What are you doing?  
P: Just watching her. She already looks better doesn’t she?  
S: Yeah. Sam watched him. When did it happen?  
P: Last night. She got sick and after helping her, she wanted to come out here, so we walked and talked. She asked me about myself. I told her about my parents, Sam, and she comforted me. I looked at her and it just happened.   
S: Wow. I’m happy for you, Paul.   
P: Thanks. Take care of her, I’m gonna go run.   
He took off and made a loop around the treaty line. It wasn’t until he got closer to the water that he picked it up; a fresh vampire trail. Sliding to a stop, he let out a howl, alerting the others.  
Within seconds, all of their minds were one and they could see what he saw, smell what he smelled. Sometimes the pack link was weird.   
S: Let’s all run a perimeter, see if we can flush it out. Does anyone recognize the scent?  
There was a resounding no and they all took off, running to find the danger. They finally spotted the vamp around the cliffs and chased her to the edge, watching as she dove into the water and got away. They needed to find out what she was after and would be on high alert until they caught her.  
P: Where was Bella when you all phased and ran out here?  
JC: She was in the house, bro. Don’t worry. She said she was going to lay down.  
Paul visibly relaxed and Jake cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out what was going on. Before he could question it Sam ordered them all back to his house so they could figure out what she wanted.  
Emily and Bella had just set the last of the food on the table when they all came into the house. Sam made a beeline to Emily as Bella grabbed the last bowl. She looked up and her eyes met Paul’s, she smiled but was grabbed by Jake and swung around. Paul bit back a growl so as not to alert anyone else to what had happened.   
“Sit, sit.” Emily encouraged. “Bella, you better get some before there’s none left.”  
Bella laughed and filled up her plate quickly. They all dug in and talked about other things so they didn’t ruin their appetites. As soon as the meal was over, Emily and Bella cleared so they could talk.   
“She had red hair and was really fast. I haven’t seen one that fast.” Embry was saying.  
“I wonder why she’s hanging around? There are no other vamps in the area.”  
Bella dropped the glass she was holding and it shattered on the floor. “Y-you saw a r-red haired v-vam-vampire?”  
Paul was up before anyone else and standing in front of her. “Iz?”  
She looked up at him and he could see the fear in her eyes. “I know what she’s after,” she whispered.   
“What, Bella?” Sam asked her.  
Without looking away from Paul, a tear rolled down her cheek as she whispered, “Me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Paul led her back to the table and sat her down. She looked around, knowing it was time to tell them about her time in Arizona. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed Paul’s hand and squeezed.   
“When I first began seeing Edward, I joined his family for a baseball game. There were three nomadic vampires passing through, they heard the game and came to join in. James was a sadistic bastard and, after catching my scent, decided it would be a game to catch me. I was taken to Phoenix, while the others tried to lead him away. His mate, Victoria, stayed behind and got all my information, sending it to James once he figured out it was a goose chase.   
“Long story short, he caught me and bit me, before being killed by the Cullens.”  
“Wait!” Jacob interrupted. “You were bitten? How are you not dead?”  
Bella pulled up her sleeve and showed them her wrist. “Edward sucked the venom out.” She covered the scar back up and continued. “Anyway, the dreadlock guy you guys got a couple days ago, said Victoria is planning to kill me. He called it a mate for a mate. Since Edward took hers, she’s going to take his. I guess it doesn’t matter to her that I was never his mate.”  
Paul couldn’t listen to anymore and tore out of the house. This leech bitch was after his imprint. He phased before he could think about it and took off running.   
Bella stared after him wondering what happened. She looked at Sam to see if he could explain.   
“He’ll be okay, Bella. He just needs a couple minutes.”   
She nodded, got up from the table, walked into the guest room she was staying in, and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. After she changed, she climbed into bed and burrowed under the covers. She lay on the pillow, staring out the window until her eyes wouldn’t stay open anymore.   
Paul phased back and walked into his house, he couldn’t be at Emily’s right now, he was too afraid of what he would do. He knew he wouldn’t hurt her, but he needed to clear his head. He hadn’t counted on some of the pack coming to find him.   
“Open the door, Paul!” Jacob banged on his front door.  
“Chill, Jake.” Embry was with him.  
“Fuck off, Embry. I have questions and I’m getting answers.”  
He opened the door, but didn’t say anything, just turned around and walked to the fridge to grab a beer before sitting down. He stared at Jacob and waited.   
“What’s going on with you and Bella?”  
He took a pull from his beer, “Nothing, Jake.” The lie rolled off his tongue, but he felt a pang in his chest.  
“Bullshit.” Jacob spat.  
“What do you want from me, Jacob?”   
“I want the truth, dammit!”  
“I imprinted on her, okay!” Paul threw his beer across the room, the bottle shattering against the wall. “She’s mine, and there’s this thing after her and I can’t do a damn thing about it.”  
Jacob felt as if he had been punched in the gut. Paul had imprinted on the girl he had loved his whole life. He sank down into the nearest chair as he processed what he’d been told.   
“I’m sorry, Jake. It’s not like I could help it.” Paul said as he sat across from his packmate, his brother.  
“I know, it’s just a shock. We all know what you’re like with women, Paul. This is gonna be an adjustment.” Jacob sighed. “Bella is my best friend, if you treat her like you do all the others, I won’t hesitate to kick your ass. Brother or not.” Jacob threatened.  
Paul nodded. “Understood. But, Jake, she’s not ready for anything right now.”  
“Um, Paul,” Embry piped in. “Everyone can see how you look at her and she’s looking at you too.”  
Paul snapped his eyes to Embry, “What?”  
Even Jacob nodded, “I’ve noticed it too. Hell, you call her Iz, something she has always hated.”  
“Okay, well, as much as I want to deal with this, we have more important matters. There is a bloodsucker after her. That has to be the priority.”   
The other two agreed with him and together they left Paul’s and headed to Sam and Emily’s.   
Emily looked up as they walked in the door and smiled. “Um, Paul, you should probably go in there.”   
With a questioning look, he walked toward the guest room. Pushing open the door, he saw Bella huddled under the covers, but her sleep didn’t look restful. He didn’t say anything, just walked in and shut the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and gently climbed in so as not to disturb her.   
Bella’s eyes blinked open and she saw him lying there. “Paul?”she whispered.  
Reaching out for her, he pulled her to his chest, “I’m right here, Iz. Go to sleep.”   
She snuggled into his embrace, falling into a peaceful sleep. He lay there until he was sure she was under and gently got up, heading to the living room to go over the plans.   
“Is she okay?” Emily asked.   
He nodded, “So what’d I miss?”  
Sam outlined their tentative plan for him, before Emily interrupted. “Bella has to go home tomorrow, guys, she has school Monday. We need to figure out how to get that scent out of her room.”  
“Paul needs to do it,” Jacob said, knowing as her imprint it needed to be his scent.  
“How do I...I mean I’ve never done anything like this before. Hell, I’m not exactly Mr. Monogamous.”   
The rest of the guys at the table nodded, but looked at Sam. “Leave a few of your shirts there, a couple of them hidden. Roll around on her bed, the floor, anywhere the smell of that bloodsucker is the strongest.”  
“Definitely by that damned window,” Jared offered. “I think the leech snuck into her room through that.”  
Paul nodded and stood up. “I’ll go take care of it now while she’s sleeping. Is the Chief home?”  
“No, Harry took him fishing this weekend.”  
“Alright, I’ll be back later. Keep an eye on her.”  
Sam only nodded and watched as his friend walked out the door. It was interesting to see the changes in him already. He’d never seen Paul so protective of anyone. He liked who his brother was becoming. 

****

Bella rolled over in bed when the sun streamed through the window hitting her in the face. She stretched her body, realizing that she had slept over eight hours without a single nightmare. Getting up, she grabbed some clothes for the day and went to shower. When she was dressed and ready, she walked to the kitchen, finding Sam and Jacob sitting there.  
“Morning, guys.”   
Both of them looked at her, shocked at how she sounded. She sounded like the old Bella, the one they knew from before the Cullens.  
“I need to go home today, I have school tomorrow.” Bella commented as she sat down with her coffee.  
“We know, Bells. Paul is at your house covering up all the vampstink so you won’t go back under again.” Jacob revealed.  
“Really? Why Paul?”  
“Why me, what?” The man in question walked into the house, a bag in his hand.   
“Why were you covering up the vampstink in my house?”  
He shrugged, “I wasn’t doing anything else. You were already asleep. Does it bother you?”   
“No, not at all. Thanks.”  
“Uh, listen, I found this stuff under a floorboard in your bedroom.” He passed the bag over.   
Bella looked inside, finding the photos, plane tickets and CD she had been given for her birthday. “That motherfucking, son-of-a-bitch!” Going to the kitchen, she grabbed a box of matches, before storming out the door and to the fire pit off the deck.   
The three of them watched as she tossed the contents of the bag into the pit, struck a match and threw it on top of the pile. They instantly caught and the flames grew.   
“Now you don’t exist, motherfucker! Oh, my GOD! How could I have been so stupid as to not see it? He controlled every aspect of my life, of course he would try to control me even when he isn’t here!” Bella paced in front of the fire, watching as the last remnants of her relationship with Edward burnt up.   
The three men stood on the porch letting her get her frustrations out. With a scream, she took off running toward the beach. Chasing after her, they watched as she picked up pieces of driftwood, rocks, anything she could throw, screaming while she let out her pent up anger. When she hit her knees, having exhausted herself, Paul was the one who went to her.   
Bella was sobbing as she finally let go of the last of the pain and grief Edward’s leaving had caused her. When she felt warm arms come around her, she collapsed into them, taking comfort from someone else for the first time in months.   
“I almost let him destroy me. He would have if it wasn’t for Jake, Embry and Quil, and now you and Emily.” Bella looked up at Paul with tears sliding down her face. “Thank you.”  
He wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs. “Iz, you’ll soon find out, there is nothing I wouldn’t do or be for you.”  
Bella gasped. “You...you imprinted didn’t you?”  
Never taking his eyes from her, he slowly nodded his head. “I don’t want you to worry about it, though. I’m here for whatever you need. When you’re ready, I’ll be waiting with my arms wide open.”   
Taking him by surprise, she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him close. He wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her scent. When they broke apart, he helped her to her feet.   
“Thanks, Paul, for everything.” She reached up on her toes, kissed his cheek. She gave his hand a squeeze and walked back to the house, gathered her things and drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella walked into school Monday feeling like a new person. Her friend Angela commented on it after she saw her.  
“There’s something different about you, Bella. Are you okay?”   
She smiled, “I’ve never felt better, Ang. I’m so sorry for being a shit friend these last five and a half months.”  
“Bella, you were going through something awful. You were allowed to grieve.”  
“Well, that’s over now. Edward is gone and he can stay that way.” Bella smiled and headed toward her first class. She had just sat down, when her phone buzzed in her bag.  
Morning, Iz. Have a good day and don’t worry about anything. We’ve got eyes on you. xP  
Looking out the window, she could see him just in the tree line. He nodded his head in another direction and she saw Sam’s wolf.  
Thanks. See you later? xB  
Definitely. xP  
Bella put her phone away and concentrated on her classes, knowing she was safe. 

*****

Zombie Bella had taken a hike a couple weeks ago and new Bella was thrilled. During the time she wasn’t at school, she spent with her Dad making up for all the grief she’d caused. She also spent time with Paul, getting to know who he was when he wasn’t a wolf.   
It was at the end of that second week when her patience was tested at school. As she was walking out of her last class at the end of the day, she heard her name and stopped.   
“Bella!” Mike ran to catch up with her. She had to contain the eyeroll, since she knew what was coming. “So, I hear you’re over Cullen. That’s great.”  
“What did you need, Mike?” She tried not to sound annoyed, but wasn’t very successful.   
“Well...I just wondered if maybe you wanted to go out with me?”  
Bella sighed, “Mike, we’ve been over this. I don’t see you like that. You’re a nice guy, but...”  
“Come on, Bella. Just one date, please.” Mike practically begged.  
“No, Mike.” Even after saying that, she could see it wasn’t going to be enough. “Look, I’ve kinda met someone. It’s still new, but I don’t think it would be fair to him for me to see someone else.”   
Having heard the boy asking her out, Paul breathed a sigh of relief when she told him no and said something about him.   
JB: Did you really think she would go out with that guy? He’s a tool.   
Jacob showed him the image of the time he went to the movies with Bella and Mike. Paul barked a laugh.  
P: Thanks for that. I’m gonna run a check and then head to her house.   
JB: Are you phasing back?  
P: Not until later. He took off running, smelled nothing and went to guard Bella at home.   
Bella walked into her house, feeling lighter than she had in months. Throwing her bag down on the couch, she looked at the piano that sat against the wall, she hadn’t touched it since she met Edward. Her piano was the one place she’d always felt at peace. Pulling out the bench, she lifted the cover and caressed the ivory and black keys. She began playing slowly, but then as she relaxed, she remembered why she loved it. Music flowed from her fingertips as she lost all track of time.  
P: Can you guys hear this? Where did she learn to play like this?  
JB: She started taking lessons when she was four. I haven’t heard her play like that it years.   
E: I recognize that song. I think she’s playing that for you, Paul.  
S: I think you need to phase and go in there, bro. We’ve got this.   
Paul phased and pulled on the shorts he had strapped to his ankle. He would have knocked, but he didn’t want to interrupt. He silently let himself in the backdoor and stood in the kitchen doorway watching her. The way she played, with so much heart warmed his. He fell in love with her in that moment. When she finally stopped, he cleared his throat.   
Bella spun around and smiled when she saw him standing there. “Hey,” she said quietly.   
“Hey,” he grinned at her. “You play beautifully. That’s a good song too.” He slowly walked toward her as she stood up from the bench.   
“You recognized that?” He nodded as he reached her, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her to him. “Paul?”  
Leaning down to her, he gently pressed his lips to hers. He kissed first her upper, then her lower lip, sucking it into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When he changed the tenor of the kiss, Bella was right there with him, opening her mouth to his seeking tongue. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, but he soon won out. When they both needed air, he broke away with a soft peck against her lips.   
“Um...wow.” Bella said, blushing.  
He chuckled, “Wow, indeed.” He brushed her hair back across her shoulder and leaned in to peck her lips one more time. “I just wanted to check on you, make sure you were okay.”  
“I’m good. I think I’m gonna play some more, I’ve missed it. Maybe spend some time with dad when he gets home. Will I see you later?”  
“I’ll text you when I’m done with patrol.”  
“Okay.”   
One last kiss and he’s out the door, heading into the woods to phase. Bella sat back down at the piano and continued to play. She was so engrossed in the music, she didn’t hear her dad come in.   
Charlie took a second glance outside to make sure he walked into the right house. He hadn’t heard Bella play in over a year, not since that Edwin came into her life. He walked quietly across the floor and sat down to listen to his daughter play, closing his eyes at the beautiful sound. He sat there as she moved from one song to another, playing to her heart's content. He had missed it.   
When she was finished, Charlie applauded causing Bella to laugh. “Did you enjoy that, Dad?”  
“It’s been a long time, Bells. I’m glad you’re playing again.”  
“Thanks.” The pair went about their evening, having dinner and watching some TV while Bella did her homework. When she finally turned in, she kissed his cheek. “Love you, Daddy.”  
“Love you too, kid. Goodnight.” Charlie had never been so happy to have his daughter back. He needed to make sure he thanked Emily profusely for bringing her back to life. 

*****

The days melted into weeks which in turn became months. Bella soon found herself on the cusp of her high school graduation. The pack still hadn’t been able to catch Victoria. Although her scent was lingering, they hadn’t found a fresh trail in weeks.   
Sam could tell not only was the pack stressed out, but so were the imprints. He decided a day of fun was required, followed by a pack meeting and bonfire. There was going to be a ton of food, beach games and swimming, among other activities. Paul had asked Bella to come, so she was making a ton of food to take with her.  
Charlie had left earlier to head to a conference and told Bella to have a good time, saying he’d be back late Sunday night. Getting up, she showered quickly, making sure she was smooth all over. After throwing on her brown bikini, she dried her hair halfway, leaving it to fall down her back in waves. Some short jean cutoffs and a white sleeveless, zip up hoodie completed her look. After packing her beach bag and grabbing her sandals, she walked downstairs to the kitchen. She turned on the stereo as she passed, smiling when Bruno Mars spilled from the speakers. She danced around the kitchen as she gathered everything she had made, completely unaware she had an audience.   
Paul watched her hips move to the beat of the music playing and couldn’t remember ever seeing anything sexier. Unable to resist, he wrapped his arms around her waist, moving his hips in time with hers as they danced around the room. He flattened one palm against her stomach, while the other wrapped around her shoulders, leaving no space between them. As they moved, his lips were pressed to her neck, nibbling and sucking.   
“Paul,” Bella moaned involuntarily as her arm wrapped around his neck, her hand gripping his hair. She could feel his excitement pressed against her and resisted pressing back into him.   
Placing one last kiss to the space just below her ear, he stepped back. “Sorry,” he smirked, when he met Bella’s lustful gaze.  
Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs, she stood on tip-toes and kissed his lips. “Sure you are.”  
He chuckled, “You about ready?”  
Nodding, “Yeah, I just need to put the last few things in the cooler. The other one can go in the truck.”  
“What about your bag?” Paul was suddenly nervous. “I mean are you staying or am I bringing you back here later?”  
Bella didn’t look at him as she answered, still putting the food in the cooler. “It’s by the door. I’m staying with you, right?”  
“Yeah, if that’s what you want.”  
This time she met his eyes, “Yeah. I think the only one who’ll have a problem with it is Jake.”  
Jacob had been accepting at first, but as the days passed, he wasn’t as supportive. Especially when he found out Bella had accepted the imprint. There had been more than one argument between Paul and Jacob about it, Bella had even let him have it. Nothing had even happened between them, but Jacob didn’t care. His bitterness was ruining their friendship and she was sure there would be drama today.   
“Iz, he’ll get over it.”  
She sighed, “I know, I just hate it. I thought he was okay with it. What was I supposed to do? Reject it and hurt us both?”  
Paul walked over to her, pulling her chin up to look at him. “When you accepted the imprint, you made me the happiest man alive. We’ve been taking this slow so we are both comfortable with and ready for what happens next. Jacob will be fine, Iz, and so will we.” She nodded and closed her eyes when his lips met hers. “Finish up so we can get out of here.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Paul drove the two of them down to LaPush while Bella stared out the window, singing along with the radio. He loved discovering new things about her, so hearing her sing like she did was a welcome surprise.   
“Do you have patrol today?” Bella looked over at him.  
He nodded, “I go after lunch. I’ll be back for the bonfire.” She nodded, but didn’t say a word. “What’s wrong, Iz?”  
She shrugged, “Just not looking forward to spending the afternoon without you. I have a bad feeling. I’m not sure if it’s about Victoria or Jacob, maybe both.”  
Paul parked the truck next to Jared’s and grabbed Bella’s hand. “Look at me.” When her eyes met his, he brought a hand up to her cheek. “You have nothing to worry about with the bloodsucker, we’ll get her eventually. As for Jacob, maybe talking to him will finally get him over this. I’m on with Quil, so Jared and Sam will be around if you need them.”  
She nodded, “Okay.”   
He leaned in and kissed her softly. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”  
“Come on, before one of the guys starts yelling.” She grinned as she opened her door.  
“Bella!” Emily and Kim squealed when they saw her. She smiled at him and ran to her friends as Jared approached to help with all the stuff Bella had prepared.   
“She looks great, man.” Jared complimented as he grabbed a cooler.  
“She really does.” He smiled after her.   
Jared stared at his friend, “You’re in love with her.”  
Paul snapped his head around to his friend and brother. His first instinct was to deny it, but he couldn’t. “Yeah,” he turned to look at his imprint. “Yeah, I am.”  
“Have you told her?”  
“No, man. I don’t think she’s ready. I can wait.”  
Jared chuckled as he set the cooler down. He clapped Paul on the shoulder, “I think she’s more ready than you know. I have a feeling it won’t be long.” Jared walked over to join Kim, Paul hot on his heels.   
Someone had set up the volleyball net, placed cornhole boards nearby and set out chairs so those who didn’t participate could watch in comfort. Paul spotted Bella with Emily closer to the water. He groaned when he watched her shimmy out of her shorts and take her hoodie off. Her bikini was going to be the death of him. Sam came up and clapped him on the shoulder, watching as Bella laughed at something Emily was telling her as they walked to the water.   
“I’m glad to see her looking so well finally.” Sam commented. “She’s blossomed in the last few months.”  
“I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, you know? What if the leech comes back and she wants him?”  
“Paul, Bella loves you. She may not have said it, but I can see it. You aren’t gonna lose her.”   
“I hope you’re right, Sam.”  
“Paul!” Bella yelled from the water, signaling for him to join her.   
He ripped off his black wife-beater and threw it down on Bella’s towel, before he and Sam walked to the water to join their women. Bella splashed him the minute he got near her.   
“Oh, Iz, you shouldn’t have done that.” He charged after her, causing her to squeal as she tried to get away. Paul wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up out of the water as she laughed. “Gotcha.”  
“Put me down,” she laughed. After he set her back down, the water up to her hips, she turned to face him. “Thanks,” she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Are you having fun?”   
Looking up at him, Bella smiled. “I am. I think I’m gonna go sit on the beach for a while, though.” She turned to look at Emily, “You coming?”  
Emily nodded and gave Sam a quick kiss, before turning to wait for her friend. Bella looked up at Paul again, smiled and leaned up to kiss him. It was the first time she had initiated any kind of affection between them and Paul was quick to deepen the kiss. Bella finally pulled away and turned to walk up the beach with Emily.   
“Damn, Bella, that was hot.” Kim commented when she and Emily got to her, causing Bella to blush.   
After the girls had gotten comfortable, Kim started talking. “So, Bella, graduation is this week. What are you planning to do after school is over?”  
Bella stared out at the water where she could see Paul and Sam throwing a football. She knew he could hear her and was anxious about what her plans were. Being part of the pack meant he was tied to LaPush, but the imprint meant she was tied to Paul. She couldn’t and wouldn’t abandon him, it would hurt them both too much.   
“I’m gonna be taking some online business courses through U-Dub. I’ve already signed up for them. Now I just have to convince dad to get better WiFi.” She laughed.  
“So you’re not leaving?” Kim probed further.   
“I can’t, Kim.” Bella never took her eyes off Paul. “He’s tied to the res and I can’t leave him. I don’t want to leave him.” Even from where she was, she could see the tension leave his shoulders. She couldn’t help but wonder why he hadn’t said anything to her.   
Sam grinned at Paul, “Told ya. She wouldn’t have said that if she didn’t love you.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” He threw the ball at Sam and then walked toward shore, knowing his Alpha would catch up to him. The pair of them joined Jared who had just sat down with the girls.   
“Tired of the water?” Bella grinned as Paul sat down beside her.  
“Something like that,” he threw his arm around her, pulling her to him. “Are you really not leaving for college?”  
“Paul, if this bothered you, why didn’t you ask me?” Bella met his gaze.   
Standing up, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from prying ears. “I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to influence your decisions.” He leaned against a rock and pulled her to him. “I know the bloodsucker never let you make your own choices and I don’t want to be like that.”  
She reached up and soothed the worry lines from his forehead. “I know you don’t,” she said quietly. “Paul, what Edward did would have killed me if I hadn’t had people to lean on. Sure, I had Jake and the boys, but it wasn’t until Emily and you stepped up that I got better. I know the imprint draws us to each other, but I think there’s something else here. I can’t define it, but I want it.”  
“Iz...” he started, but she placed her hand over his lips.  
“Don’t.” She looked into his eyes, “Don’t over analyze this. I’m staying home and taking some online classes. I have a plan, I know what I want. I want you to think about what you want.” Without giving him a chance to respond, she walked back over to their friends.   
Paul knew what he wanted; he wanted Bella, he wanted her forever. 

****

After a huge lunch, which the pack devoured quickly, Paul and Quil had to go patrol.   
“Please don’t leave the beach unless you’re with Sam or Jared. Okay?”  
Bella nodded, “I promise. Be safe out there.”  
He grinned, “Always.” He kissed her before he ran into the woods to phase. Once in wolf form, he and Quil began to run.   
Q: You okay, bro?  
P: Yeah. I just hate leaving her.   
Q: The guys won’t let anything happen to her.   
P: I know. Let’s just get this over with so I can get back to her.   
Bella helped Emily and Kim clean up all the food from lunch, while the guys went ahead and prepared the area for the bonfire later. She had just closed the last tupperware container, when Jacob finally approached her.   
Jacob had been watching her since he came back from his patrol. She looked beautiful and he knew that had a lot to do with Paul. He knew his actions had hurt her, but he couldn’t change the way he felt. He had loved Bella since he was eight years old and after helping her put herself back together, he felt like he was losing her.   
“Bells?”  
She turned and looked at him, before turning back to her task. “Jacob.”  
“Can I talk to you?”  
Bella sighed and looked at Emily and Kim. “You guys got this?”  
“Yeah, go ahead.” Emily smiled.  
Bella turned and walked away with Jacob, both of them silent. She was content to wait him out since he was the one with the problem. When they had walked far enough away from the group, but not so far Sam couldn’t see her, she stopped.   
“You wanted to talk to me, so talk.”  
“I’m sorry, Bells. I hate this...this awkwardness between us.”  
“I’m not the one who caused it, Jake.” Bella informed him.   
“I know, and I know I messed up, but Bells...” Jacob threw a rock. “Dammit! I’m in love with you, Bella. I want you to choose me, not Paul!”  
Bella closed her eyes and sighed, “Jacob, you are my best friend and I love you. But I don’t love you the way you want me to.” She turned to look at him, “Look at me, Jake.” She waited until he turned to her. “Say I did choose you, what would happen if you imprinted on someone? I would be left broken again. I can’t do that, Jake, and you shouldn’t want me to.” She put her hands on his cheeks and stared at him. “I can’t be what you need me to be. Not just because you’re my best friend, but because I love him, Jake.”  
Jacob couldn’t help the traitorous tear which fell from his eye. He’d lost his chance, not that he ever had one. He was only just admitting that to himself.   
“I’m sorry, Jake.”  
“It’s not your fault, Bells. I’ll get over it, eventually.” He looked over her shoulder and saw Paul’s wolf, watching them from the woods. “Go tell him you’re okay and I’ll walk you back.”   
Bella walked over to her wolf, smiling when he ducked his head at her. “I’m okay,” she said as she ran her hand through his fur. “He just wanted to talk.” Paul pushed his nose into her belly, and whined at her. “I’m fine. Go.” She watched as he loped back into the woods.   
She turned and walked back to Jacob, “Come on. The sun is gonna go down soon.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Watching her talk to and touch Jacob was agonizing for him. He knew she only felt friendship for him, but Paul also knew Jacob wanted more. She had told him numerous times he was her best friend and only her friend, but he was still worried.   
Q: Will you stop. Bella will never be with Jake. Trust me, I watched and heard her turn him down enough. She always kept him in the friend-zone.  
P: I know. Let’s just get this done. It’s almost time for the bonfire.  
Since there were now six wolves, they were supposed to have two man patrols. Sam and Jared were the ones who were supposed to be phased during the bonfire, but Jared convinced Sam to enjoy the bonfire for at least the first hour and then phase with him. They hadn’t had any sign at all of the red-headed leech in days, but Sam wanted at least one wolf phased at all times.   
By the time Bella and Jacob made it back over to the group, Sam had lit the fire and someone had turned on some music. Bella joined Emily and Kim as they danced around to Carrie Underwood. She couldn’t remember a time when she’d had more fun.   
Jared bounded over to kiss Kim and left to relieve Paul and Quil. Bella was helping Emily put hotdogs on the sticks to put near the fire so they could cook, when she felt warm arms wrapping around her waist.   
“Hey,” Paul kissed the side of her neck.   
“Hi. Are you okay?” She asked as she turned around in his arms.  
Paul shrugged, “I should be asking you that. How’d that conversation go?”  
“Only time will tell. You didn’t listen to us, did you?”   
“No, Iz. I knew you needed to speak to him privately. When Jake saw me I had just gotten there.”   
Bella nodded and ran her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. “I’m not hiding anything from you, I promise. I’ll tell you all about it later, okay?”  
“I trust you, baby.” The endearment slipped out before he could stop it. He waited for her to say something, but all she did was kiss him.   
“Thank you.”  
“Come on. You should probably run up to the house and change.”   
She nodded and grabbed her bag. Fifteen minutes later, she was back on the beach wearing jeans and one of the t-shirts Paul had left in her room. She had a hooded sweatshirt tied around her waist in case she got cold, but with Paul’s temperature, she doubted she would need it.  
“Is that my shirt?”  
Bella blushed and nodded. “Do you mind?”   
Instead of answering, he kissed her, hard. “You have no idea what seeing you in my clothes does to me, Iz.”   
She only smiled and took him by the hand, leading him to the fire where everyone was eating hotdogs and talking. Embry had even broke out his acoustic guitar and was lazily strumming it. Conversation, jokes, food and plenty of laughter accompanied his music, until she heard him start something familiar.   
Leaning up from where she had been resting against Paul, “Hey, Em, do you know that whole song?”  
“Sure. Do you?” At her nod, he grinned. “Then get over here, Bells. I know you’ve got the pipes, I heard you at Jake’s one day.”  
Kissing Paul’s cheek she walked over to sit on the log next to Embry, staring at Paul through the flames of the bonfire. Embry started the song over, only playing louder instead of lazily strumming. Licking her lips, Bella began to sing along.

That Arizona sky, burnin’ in your eyes  
You look at me and, babe, I wanna catch on fire  
It's buried in my soul, like California gold  
You found the light in me that I couldn't find

So when I'm all choked up   
But I can't find the words  
Every time we say goodbye, baby it hurts  
When the sun goes down  
And the band won't play  
I'll always remember us this way

She stared into Paul’s eyes through the flames, hoping he could see what she was trying to say with her eyes. 

Lovers in the night, poets tryna write  
We don't know how to rhyme, but damn we try  
But all I really know, you’re where I wanna go  
The part of me that's you will never die

So when I'm all choked up  
But I can't find the words  
Every time we say goodbye, baby it hurts  
When the sun goes down  
And the band won't play  
I'll always remember us this way

Oh, yeah  
I don't wanna be just a memory, baby, yeah

Embry was smiling at her as he played along. He figured once she was done, she and Paul would be going off by themselves for a few minutes. 

So when I'm all choked up  
But I can't find the words  
Every time we say goodbye, baby it hurts  
When the sun goes down  
And the band won't play  
I'll always remember us this way, oh, yeah

When you look at me  
And the whole world fades  
I'll always remember us...this way

“Wow, Bella. I didn’t know you could sing like that.” Emily commented as she wiped a tear from her eye.   
“I did.” Paul got up and took her by the hand, leading her toward the water. Once they were far enough away he knew they couldn’t be heard, he turned to her. “Iz, I have to tell you something. I’ve been holding it in because I didn’t think you were ready, but after that...”   
“Paul?”  
“I love you,” he blurted. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his hands to cup her cheeks, “I am so in love with you, Iz.” He wiped the tears leaking out of her eyes with his thumbs.   
“I love you, too.” Placing her hands on his wrists, “That’s what I told Jake today. He’s my best friend, but you’re the one I want. I love you so much.”  
Paul leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, gliding his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Bella opened her mouth, sliding her tongue along his. They explored each others mouths until oxygen became an issue and pulled away, but his lips didn’t leave her skin. He kissed a trail from her mouth, across her cheek to the spot on her neck that made her a puddle of goo.  
“Paul,” she moaned breathlessly.   
Before their lips could meet again, a howl ripped through the air. Paul picked Bella up and ran them back to the bonfire.   
“Stay here. Embry will keep watch.” Paul ordered as he set her down. “Em, get them back to the house. We’ll deal with the fire later.”  
Paul ran off and phased before he made it to the woods, followed closely by Sam, Jacob, and Quil.   
“Come on, ladies, you heard the man.” Embry ushered the imprints back to Sam and Emily’s house.   
Bella had never seen Paul phase like that. She was both in awe of the raw power and scared for the man she loved. Emily, having been through a little something like this before, grabbed four pairs of shorts and placed them on the back deck, while ushering Bella and Kim into the kitchen. If the pack was hunting a vampire, she knew they would be hungry.   
Embry had phased and was pacing, keeping watch over the girls and also communicating with his brothers. The girls would periodically hear him growl or whine and couldn’t help but wonder what was happening.   
“Bella?” Emily walked over to her. “Come on, they will be fine.”  
Bella turned away from the window and followed Emily to the kitchen. The three of them began cooking and baking, despite the late hour. When they couldn’t do anymore, they went to the living room to wait for news or the return of the guys.   
Bella was chewing on the nail of her thumb, worry evident in her eyes, when Embry walked into the living room. “Well?”  
“They’re coming back.”  
“Did they get her?”  
“No, Bells, she got away again.”   
A tear slipped down her cheek and she shook her head. “This has to end.”  
Embry wrapped an arm around her, “We’ll get her, I promise.”  
“Not without setting a trap for her, Embry.”  
“What are you saying, Bella?” Embry asked, already fearing he knew the answer.  
“You need to use me as bait.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Embry jumped up from the couch and paced away from Bella. “No, no. Absolutely not.”  
Bella stood up and got in his path. “Why not? I’m what she’s after anyway. It’s the best solution to get this over with.”  
“No, Bella, it’s not.” Emily piped up. “Think about what could happen if it goes wrong. Think about what it would do to Paul if something were to happen to you.”  
“Iz?” Paul walked in the door with the rest of the pack.  
Bella spun around and ran to him, leaping into his arms. “I was so worried.”  
“I’m fine,” he whispered in her ear. After kissing her, he placed her back on her feet and then glared at her. “Wanna tell me what you and Embry were talking about?”  
Bella cringed at the look on his face, but needed to tell him. She wanted it over. “I think you should use me as bait and set a trap for Victoria.”  
Paul had to take deep breaths in through his nose in order to remain calm and not phase in front of her. “No,” he growled and turned to walk out the door.  
“Paul, wait!” Bella shouted after him and ran out the door on his heels. “Dammit, Paul, stop!”  
“Why?” Paul flipped around on her. “Why would you even suggest doing something that could kill you? Don’t you know what would happen to me if something happened to you? Fuck, Iz!”  
He turned back around and continued walking away from her. He was so angry, he was afraid he would phase and hurt her. Bella stayed put and watched him walk away. She wanted to chase him, but knew it was a bad idea. He may not have known it, but she had seen his wolf’s eyes instead of his own.  
“He’ll be okay, Bella. Just let him calm down.” Quil wrapped his arm around her shoulders.   
“I need to talk to Sam.”  
Bella and Quil walked into the house and found the pack, plus imprints, sitting around the table.   
“Bella, I appreciate—”  
“Sam, this is my choice,” she interrupted. “You and I both know she is never going to stop until she gets what she wants...me. You’re Alpha, the final decision is up to you. I think if we have a plan in place, it will ease Paul’s worries. I understand the one rule is to protect imprints first, but you also have to protect the tribe and the people of Forks.” She sighed and sank into a chair, placing a hand on her aching chest. “Victoria wants me, so let’s make her think she got me.”  
Sam looked around at his brothers and pack, their faces were all etched with the same worry he felt. “If, and it’s a big IF, we do this, you have to do everything I say. I won’t play with your life, Bella. I also won’t agree to this, even if we have a great plan, unless Paul does. You’re his imprint, Bella. If you die, so does he.”  
“I understand.” She gasped at the pain in her chest. “What’s wrong with me?”  
“It’s the pull of the imprint. You’re both suffering right now.” Sam looked at Jared, “We need to find him.”  
They didn’t have to look far. Paul had walked into the woods and was sitting on the cliff the Quileutes dove from. He stared at the stars wondering why Taha Aki felt it necessary to pair him with such a selfless woman, someone willing to sacrifice herself for others. He loved Bella more than his own life and he was angry that she was so willing to leave him.   
“Paul?” Jared walked up behind him, followed by Sam.  
“We need you to come back. Bella is in pain.”  
Paul snorted, “So am I.”  
Sam sat down beside him. “Paul, Bella is the most selfless person I have ever met. She is graduating high school in a few days and wants to live her life. With you.”  
“Then why in the hell is she in such a rush to die?”  
Jared took his turn. “She’s not. She wouldn’t have suggested it if she didn’t think we...you...could protect her. She has that much confidence in you. She loves you, Paul.”  
“Sam...I don’t know if I would be able to concentrate if she was in danger. What if I hurt her?”  
Sam thought about it for a minute, “I could alpha order you. We could practice it around Bella.”  
Paul sighed. “We only do this if there is a solid plan in place. I won’t risk her life.”  
“Agreed.” The three of them stood and walked back to Sam and Emily’s.  
Bella was laying on the porch with her head in Emily’s lap, while she ran her hands through Bella’s dark tresses.   
“He just took off and didn’t even listen, Emily. What kind of relationship are we gonna have if he runs every time I piss him off?” Bella sniffed.  
“You’re gonna have a great one, Bells.”  
“Today’s been such an awesome day. Until the whole vamp issue, it was one of the best I’ve ever had.” Bella sat up, “I just had to go and fuck it up.”  
“You didn’t, I did.” Paul stepped into her view and knelt down. “I’m sorry, Iz.”  
Jacob, Embry and Quil came piling out the door, all with shocked looks on their faces. Embry broke first, “I’m sorry. Did I just hear Paul Lahote apologize to someone?”  
Bella grinned while keeping her eyes on Paul. He returned her smile, “Fuck off, Embry.”   
Grabbing Bella by the hand, he led her away from the group hollering a goodnight over his shoulder. Once they were at his truck, he spun her around to face him and cupped her cheeks.   
“I’m so sorry, Iz. I shouldn’t have walked away from you, but the thought of you in danger...” he shook his head. “I can’t lose you, not when I just found you.”  
“You’re not gonna lose me. I swear, I will follow everything that you guys decide to the letter.” She placed her hands on his chest, absorbing his warmth. Looking in his eyes, she smiled. “When I was with Edward, I never felt like I fit, like I didn’t belong. I don’t feel like that with you. I know that this, here, now, with you, is where I’m supposed to be.”  
“I love you, Iz.”  
“I love you, too. Now let’s go, I’m exhausted.”

****

Charlie walked up the stairs on the morning of his daughter’s graduation with a tray balanced in his hands. Gently nudging her door open with his foot, he saw his daughter still sleeping.  
“Bells...rise and shine.”  
She groaned and rolled over, slowly blinking her eyes open. “Morning, Daddy.”  
“Happy graduation day, Bella.” He placed the tray over her lap, “Here is one of my special omelettes and Emily sent over some of her muffins. Kim dropped by with some fresh cut fruit and Jake brought your favorite coffee.”  
“Wow.” Bella looked at the spread before her. “I’ll make sure to thank them. Thanks, Daddy.”  
“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Charlie turned to walk out the door, but turned back. “Is Paul coming by before the ceremony?”  
She nodded, “He’s gonna ride over to the school with us.”  
Charlie nodded and walked out the door. He hadn’t been thrilled in the beginning when Bella had started hanging out with Paul Lahote, the ladies man of LaPush. He had caught him in more compromising positions than a cop should have. When Bella had informed him they were dating and she was falling in love with him, his worry increased. The last relationship his daughter had been in didn’t end well and, as far as he was concerned, wasn’t healthy to begin with.  
Paul, however, had proved him wrong. He was exactly who he’d always hoped his daughter would end up with. He could tell Paul was completely devoted to his daughter and worshipped the ground she walked on. He also didn’t consume all of her time like that Edwin had. Bella was not only spending time with her boyfriend, but also her friends and him. Charlie was grateful his daughter had a place for him in her new, happy life.  
Bella finished her breakfast and carried everything down to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw her dad watching TV, the channel tuned to some sporting event like usual.   
“Dad, did you call about the internet?”  
Charlie blushed. “I’m sorry, Bells, I forgot. I’ll do it now.”  
Bella grinned, “It’s okay, Dad. My classes don’t start for a while. Just make sure you do it.”  
“I will.”  
Bella jogged back up the stairs and after grabbing her toiletries, went to take her shower. Once she was done, she slid on a pair of silver, lace boy shorts and a matching bra. After applying her makeup and drying her hair, she put some loose curls in. When she was finally done, she walked back to her room and slipped her dress on. Looking in her full length mirror, she adjusted the straps on the lavender sundress and smoothed down the front. When she was satisfied, she turned away and reached for her shoes. Kim had refused to allow her to wear flats, so they compromised with a pair of wedge sandals.  
Paul stood in her doorway and watched her move around her room. He smiled when she picked up the framed picture on the side of her bed. It was one of the two of them, taken without their knowledge, from the bonfire, right before he told her he loved her.   
“Hey,” he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I love this picture.”  
“Mmm, me too.” She set it back down and turned in his arms.   
He leaned down and softly kissed her. “You look beautiful.”  
Bella blushed and ducked her head. “Thanks.” Extricating herself, she walked over and picked up her cap and gown. “This ugly gold color will surely take care of that.”   
Both of them laughed as they headed down the stairs. “Could be worse I suppose,” Paul chuckled.   
At the bottom of the steps, Bella was almost knocked over by her mother.   
“Oh, Bella, you’re graduating today. My baby isn’t a baby anymore.” Renee cried as she hugged her daughter.   
“Mom, stop.” Bella patted her mom on the back.   
Renee pulled away and sniffed. “I’m sorry,” she wiped her eyes and looked up. “You must be Paul.”  
“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Dwyer.” Paul smiled at her.  
“Oh, so polite and handsome too. Much better than that last boy, Bella.”  
Bella blushed and lowered her head. Paul reached forward and squeezed her hand, knowing it still hurt her to hear about Cullen.   
Charlie clapped his hands, “Alright, let’s get a move on.”  
Bella smiled at her dad gratefully and followed him out the door, everyone else right behind her.   
“Bells are you riding with me?” Charlie asked, already knowing the answer.  
“Paul and I will meet you, Mom and Phil at school.”   
Bella and Paul climbed into his truck and he drove off. “You okay, baby?”  
“She’s going to drive me nuts. I’m glad this party tonight is for pack and imprints only. I think I’m gonna stay with you. Is that okay?”   
“Sweetheart, you know I love it when you stay with me. Don’t you want to visit with your mom, though?” Paul placed his hand on her thigh.  
“I will, but not tonight.” She covered his hand with hers as they pulled into the school lot.   
Bella donned her gown after she stepped from the vehicle and followed the trickle of students headed for the football stadium, Paul’s hand clasped tightly in hers. Just as they reached the entrance, she heard her name being called. Spinning around to the sound, she noticed the entire pack plus Kim and Emily already there.   
“What are you guys doing here?” She was picked up by Embry and spun around.   
“We wouldn’t miss seeing you graduate, Bella.” Billy told her.  
“Thanks, Billy.” She couldn’t help the tears that welled in her eyes. “I’ve gotta get over there. I’m sure I’ll hear you guys later.” Turning to Paul, “I love you.”  
“I love you too, baby.” He placed her cap on her head as he kissed her lips. After giving her ass a swat when she walked away, which earned him a playful glare, he joined the rest of the pack in the stands.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As she suspected, when her name was called the pack cheered loudly. After the ceremony, Angela approached her and gave her a huge hug.   
“I’m gonna miss you, Bella.”   
“I’ll miss you too, Ang. But we’ll still see each other.” Bella assured her friend. “There’s school breaks and we can email and text. You’re not getting rid of me.”  
It was much easier to make those promises now, especially with Edward and the Cullens out of her life. With Paul, she didn’t have to give up anything. In fact she gained so much more. She gained good friends, brothers and an extended family she wouldn’t have had. He could, and would, give her a long life and children. Things she never thought she wanted before, but couldn’t wait to have with him.   
“You’re right, Bella. And I don’t leave for another month and a half, we’ll have to get together.” Angela smiled at her friend as Bella’s name was called.  
“Definitely. Come on, you can meet Paul and some of my other friends.” Bella pulled Angela behind her toward the pack.  
“Congratulations, Baby.” Paul pulled her to his side, kissing her temple.  
She smiled up at him and Angela could clearly see the love between the two of them. It made her happy for her friend. She thought she and Ben had that, but after much discussion, they decided to split up. With college separation on the horizon, they both wanted to experience what else was out there.   
“Paul, this is Angela.”   
Paul held out his hand to the one friend who hadn’t abandoned Bella when the Cullens left her. “It’s nice to meet you.”  
“You too.”  
The rest of the guys joined them and she introduced Angela.  
“Bella!” She turned around as Kim and Emily approached her. They both hugged her and congratulated her.   
After a few minutes, Bella said goodbye to Angela with promises to get together before she left for college. She followed Paul to his truck after telling the pack they would meet them at the bonfire later. First, it was dinner at the diner with her parents. 

****

By the time Bella and Paul arrived, the bonfire was raging. They had just filled their plates and were sitting down, when the ribbing started.  
“So, Bella, how long before you move permanently to the res?” Embry laughed.  
Bella choked on her burger, “I didn’t know I had any plans to.” She looked at Paul and saw him glaring at his pack brother.  
“Well, gee, Bells, you spend enough nights at Paul’s. I’m sure he would like his regular to be there all the time.” Quil laughed, unaware of what he had started.  
“Excuse me!” Bella stood so quickly, her plate fell to the sand.   
“Hey, Ateara! You and Call might want to shut your fucking mouths. Especially about things which are none of your fucking business!” Paul was shaking he was so pissed.   
Bella placed her hand on his arm in an effort to calm him down and prevent him from phasing.  
“Come on, Paul! She spends enough time there, we know you’re bumping uglies.”   
“Quil, Embry!” The alpha timbre was rich in Sam’s voice as he tried to nip things in the bud before it was too late. He should have known it already was.  
“You’re fucking him?” Jacob stood up.  
“Jesus, this is a nightmare.” Bella whispered, even though she knew the pack could hear her. Looking at her former best friend, “Not that it’s any of your business, Jacob Black, but no, I’m not fucking him. And even if I was, why would it matter to you?”  
“You know how I feel about you, Bells!”  
“Jake, look...” Paul started.  
“No, Paul. I’ve got this.” She moved around him to stand directly in front of Jacob. Before she said anything to him, she looked at Embry and Quil. “Don’t think you two are off the hook. I’m pissed at you too.” The visibly shrank under her gaze.   
Turning back to Jacob, “And you, I wanted to avoid doing this in front of the pack, but you can’t let it go! I’m not in love with you, Jacob. I never have been. You’ve always been my best friend, my brother. I wish you could see that.” She sighed, “I blame myself for some of it. You helped fix me when the Cullens left, when Edward abandoned me and I relied on you so much.” She looked over at the other two, “I relied on all three of you.” Once more she looked at Jacob, “But Paul is my future, Jake. I love him, you need to understand that. And even if there were no Paul, I still wouldn’t see you the way you want me to.”  
“I don’t want to lose you, Bells.” Jacob said quietly.  
“Then accept my relationship!” She took a breath to calm herself down. “Accept that I am Paul’s imprint and we love each other. But more than that, accept what I am offering you, which is my lifelong friendship.” She looked down and shook her head before looking back up. “One thing I can guarantee you, Jake, if you keep this up, you will lose me.”   
Jacob watched as she looked over at Paul, love shining in her eyes for his pack brother. “How are you so sure, Bells? I’m not trying to say that you don’t love him, but how do you know?”  
Bella sighed, “When Edward left me, everything I thought I wanted left with him. He was the first guy whoever paid me any attention. Me, clumsy Bella Swan, had the guy that all the girls wanted. But it was all an illusion.” She walked back over to the log she had been sitting on and sank down, Paul beside her. She looked around and saw she had the attention of everyone.   
Looking back at Jacob, “Hanging out with you, Embry and Quil helped a lot. I smiled more, even laughed, but I still had nightmares and didn’t eat much. Emily was the first to figure out his scent was still lingering and causing an issue, but it was Paul who made the most difference.” She smiled at the man beside her.   
“Jacob,” she looked over at him. “By February I hadn’t slept more than three hours a night in four months. That first night, Paul held me the whole night. I didn’t have a single nightmare and I got almost ten hours of straight sleep. But that’s not the only thing he did. He made me feel safe, Jake. He made me feel.” She looked at Paul, love shining in her eyes. He smiled and pulled her into his lap, nuzzling her neck. Looking back to Jacob, she continued. “I want you to try to remember how I was then. Think...when you hugged me, did I ever hug you back?”  
Jacob thought about it, “No, I don’t think you ever did.”  
“Did you ever wonder why that was?”  
He hung his head, ashamed that he hadn’t taken the time to notice. “No, I guess I didn’t notice, Bells, I’m sorry. All I could think about was you being there and doing everything I could to get you to stay.”  
“It’s okay, Jake. You asked me how I knew, that’s how. After that first night, I craved his touch. I found reasons to brush by him or just be near him.”  
“That could have been the imprint.” Jacob argued.  
“I didn’t know anything about that. I didn’t find out about the imprint until days later, when I already wanted to be around him. Jake, there’s nothing fake about the way I feel.” She looked over at Paul, meeting his brown eyes with her own. “He’s my heart.”  
Watching the two of them stare at each other, Jacob finally understood. Paul would do anything for Bella and she was the same.   
“I’m sorry, guys.” Both Bella and Paul looked at Jacob. “I get it. It won’t be easy, but I’ll let it go. I’ll let you go, Bells. I’d rather have you as my friend than not at all.”  
“Thank you, Jake.” Paul spoke for the pair of them. Finally he and Bella turned their gazes to Embry and Quil.  
“Now you two,” Bella started. “I know the pack shares a mind and I know damn well there’s nothing in Paul’s head about us, because we haven’t done anything!”  
Sam decided to step in on this one. “Guys, what we see in the pack mind is not something we can help. We do our best to keep out any intimate moments with our imprints, but it doesn’t always work. That does not, however, give any of us the right to embarrass one of the girls. Good natured ribbing to our brothers is one thing, but you two crossed the line.”  
Embry and Quil actually looked ashamed. “Sorry, Bella.” Quil apologized.   
“Yeah, Bells. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”  
Jared clapped, “Well, now that the drama is out of the way.” Everyone laughed at his joke and the tension was gone.   
For the next couple hours, they laughed and had a good time. Finally it was time for Jacob and Embry to patrol and they called it a night. 

*****

Paul and Bella were relaxing on his couch, snuggled up together as they watched a movie. He was lazily running his fingers through her hair, enjoying finally being alone with her.   
Bella tilted her head to look at him. As their eyes met, he saw something he had been waiting to see since he told her how he felt. Ducking his head, he pressed his lips to hers, gently at first before deepening it and letting his tongue wrestle with hers. When oxygen became an issue, they broke apart, but his lips never left her skin, leaving a fiery trail in their wake.  
“Paul...” Bella moaned. She turned in his arms and straddled his lap, before fusing their mouths back together.   
With a groan, Paul wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing her closer and tangling his fingers in her hair. Bella instinctually rocked her hips against him, moving over his hard length.   
“Iz...” he ripped his mouth from hers. He stared into her eyes, which were heavy with lust. “Are you sure?”  
“I want you. Please, make love to me, Paul. Make me yours.”  
Holding onto her, he stood and she wrapped her legs around him as he climbed the stairs to his room. Placing her on the bed, he covered her body with his, kissing her with all the passion he felt.   
Pulling down her sweater he bared her shoulder, nipping and sucking as he went. Bella was writhing beneath him, moaning and sighing with every kiss. When his thumb brushed over her breast and across her nipple, she cried out when she felt it tighten.  
“Paul...oh god.” Reaching down, she ran her hands beneath his t-shirt, drawing it up so she could pull it off.   
Taking his cue from her, he pulled her sweater off and tossed it to the floor. He ran his tongue over the creamy flesh above her lace covered breasts. Reaching behind her, he deftly unclasped her bra and pulled it from her, revealing her taut, pink nipples to his eyes. Bending his head down, he took one hard peek into his mouth, laving it with his warm tongue.   
Bella clutched at his hair, holding him to her. “Ah...Paul...” she groaned.  
Paul moved to her other breast as he reached down for the button of her jeans, popping it open and slowly lowering the zipper. He could smell her arousal and it was making his dick impossibly harder. Moving down her body, he kissed, nipped and sucked until her got the edge of her pants. Grasping the sides, he looked up at her for permission.   
Nodding her head, “Please...”  
Paul pulled her jeans and panties off and threw them with the rest of their discarded clothing. He took in the naked form of his imprint, his love, his life. He reverently placed a kiss to her belly, “You’re so beautiful, Iz.” Trailing his lips down further, he kissed the top of her mound before running a finger through her wet folds. “So wet for me, baby.”  
Running his nose along her slit, he inhaled deeply, taking in the pure essence of her. Poking out his tongue, he licked her from bottom to top, before sucking her engorged clit into his mouth.   
Bella arched off the bed as pleasure shot through her. Her hands went to his head, holding him in place as Paul licked and sucked her sweet nectar. While his tongue was busy with her clit, he gently pressed a finger inside her, feeling her walls pulsing around his digit. When he felt another gush of arousal, he pushed in a second finger, stretching her and preparing her for him.   
“Oh, god, Paul...I’m so close.” Bella moaned.  
“Come for me, Iz.” Paul gently bit down on her clit while curling his fingers.   
Bella arched off the bed as her orgasm lit bright white lights behind her eyes, causing her to scream. “Paul!”  
Paul continued moving his fingers as she came down from her high. Wiping his face, he pulled his shorts off and moved up the bed, covering her one more time. Pressing his lips to hers, he lined himself up with her entrance and slowly began pushing inside her. Breaking away from her, he stared into her eyes.   
“I’m sorry, baby.” With one hard push, he broke her barrier and was fully seated within her. Her cry of pain was like needles straight to his heart and he kissed away the tears which rolled down her face.   
The pain only lasted for a minute and Bella looked up at the man above her, love and desire shining in his eyes. She experimentally moved her hips, giving him the signal that she was okay.   
Paul pulled out and pushed back in slowly, letting her get used to the sensation. Bella wrapped her legs around his hips and met his thrusts with her own. Soon they found themselves a slow rhythm, one which was building the pleasure up and had Bella begging for more.  
“More, Paul. Harder.”  
He grunted as he increased his pace, nearly slamming his hips against her. The only sounds in the room were their mutual moans and sighs and the slapping of flesh. Paul could feel his impending orgasm and wanted Bella to come with him. Reaching between them, he rubbed and pinched at her nub, causing her to cry out.  
“Come on, Iz. Come with me, baby.” Paul panted as he pistoned his hips, racing toward the finish line.  
“Oh, god, Paul...I’m coming!” Bella shouted as her walls tightened around him.  
“Fuck!” Her walls clenching tightly around him brought forth his own release as she milked him for all he was worth. When the spasms stopped, he collapsed on her.   
Rolling off her, he slipped from her causing her to whine at the loss. Their bodies were slick with sweat as the lay wrapped together.   
“I love you, Paul.”   
Paul kissed her head and brought his hand down to her chin, lifting her face to his. Placing a gentle kiss to her lips, “I love you, too.”  
As the pair was drifting off, cuddled in their post coital bliss, a howl ripped through the night, shattering the bubble they were in.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

“Get some clothes on and get to Emily’s.” Paul ordered as they jumped up.  
“Be careful.” She grabbed his face and kissed him.  
“I love you.” And then he was gone, phasing before the back door had shut.   
Once his paws hit the dirt, he heard the rest of the pack in his head, including Jacob. He met up with all of them, waiting for Sam’s instructions.   
JB: Jesus! You couldn’t shower?  
P: Fuck off, Jake. He didn’t mean to, but thoughts of what he and Bella shared flashed in his head before he could contain them.   
Q: Dude!  
S: Focus! Embry, Jacob, you let loose the howl. Where is the leech?  
E: She was near the treaty line, crossing back and forth.   
S: Let’s go! This bitch dies tonight.

****

Bella pulled her bra and panties back on, then grabbed her discarded jeans and Paul’s t-shirt. After slipping into her sandals, she ran to Paul’s truck and quickly drove to Emily’s, arriving at the same time as Kim.  
“Well, well, Bells...looks like you and Paul made the most of your night.” Kim teased.  
“Cashed in your V-card did you, sweetie?” Emily joined in.  
Bella blushed, “Shut it, you two. I’m sure he’ll get ribbed enough from the pack. We didn’t even get to clean up before the guys let loose the howl.”  
“Shit, really?” Emily exclaimed. “You still have some clothes here. Go clean up and then come help.”  
Bella smiled and walked to the guest room where she had stayed in February. After quickly cleaning up, she redressed in fresh jeans, but put Paul’s shirt back on. She joined the girls out in the kitchen after pulling her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head.   
An hour later, the pack was still out when Bella heard a high pitched squeal. She looked out the window and saw a blur of red fly past, followed by black, silver and russett blurs, meaning Victoria had found her way onto the res.   
“Emily, you guys need to lock yourselves in the bathroom. Don’t come out until myself or one of the guys tells you to.”  
“Bella...?” Emily watched as Bella took one of her knives from the drawer.   
“No, Bella, you can’t!” Kim yelled.  
“Just go, now!”   
Bella was out the door before either girl could protest again. Walking up the path, away from the house and toward the beach, she made a small cut on her hand, hoping to draw the vampire’s attention. A small amount of blood leaked out, but it must have been enough, because standing on the shore was Victoria.   
“Looking for me?” Bella asked casually.  
P: What the fuck is she doing!  
S: Just hang back a few paces, let’s see.  
JB: Are you kidding? That fucking leech wants to kill her!  
P: Jesus, she’s bleeding. Tell me you can’t smell that! That’s my life out there, Sam!  
S: I know, Paul. Just listen.  
“Feeling brave today, pet? Do you think your dogs with protect you?”   
Victoria’s voice was not what she expected. It was high pitched and childlike. She couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped.   
“Wow. Is that really your voice?” Bella laughed. “And yes, I believe my wolves with protect me.”  
“You killed my mate.” Victoria spat.  
S: She’s distracting her. Move around to trap the bloodsucker. Paul, stay near Bella.  
“Me? I’m human. The Cullens killed James.”   
Victoria hissed, “Don’t say his name!”  
Bella moved a little, knowing the pack was watching this unfold and she needed to get closer to them. She could feel through their bond that Paul was petrified. “Why? Do you really think you’re gonna be able to get to me? They’ll get you first.”   
“Your mate will suffer for what has happened to my James. Edward will know my pain.”  
Bella scoffed, taking a couple more careful steps toward where she felt Paul. “You do know they’re gone, right? Turns out I’m not Eddie’s mate after all.”  
“Your death will still affect him.”   
Bella smiled as she took yet another step closer to the pack, her hand bleeding more and keeping the vampire distracted. So distracted she didn’t realize she was being surrounded.   
“Come and get me then, you sadistic bitch.”   
Victoria growled and launched herself at Bella. Before she could reach her, Paul leapt for her and wrapped his jaws around her neck, severing her head from her body. The rest of the pack pounced and soon Victoria was in pieces. Bella picked up an arm and lit the lighter she had pulled from her pocket, setting it to the limb and throwing it down. The pack collected the rest and soon a purple smoke billowed, along with the sickly sweet smell vampires were known for.   
Paul phased and ran to Bella, shaking with the fear that still filled his body. “What were you thinking?”  
Bella looked into his eyes and gently placed her palm against his cheek. “I’m sorry. I know I scared you, and probably pissed you off, but I needed it to end.”  
“Jesus, Iz.” He yanked her to him, not caring he was naked. “When I saw you and smelled your blood, I about went out of my mind. Are you okay? Did she touch you?”  
“I’m fine, baby. I made a shallow cut, and she never got near me. You got her, Paul. It’s over.”  
“Never, Iz. Never do anything like that again. Swear to me,” Paul demanded as his fear finally dissolved.   
“I swear.”

****

“Fuck, Iz...” Paul grunted as he moved rapidly inside of her.   
Bella was hanging on to his neck with her legs wrapped around his waist, while Paul pounded into her and the water from the shower rained down on them.   
“Oh, god! So close, Paul!”   
“Touch yourself, baby.” She moved her hand between them and played with her clit as Paul picked up the pace. “That’s it. Come with me, Iz.”  
“Paul!” Bella shouted his name as her walls convulsed, squeezing him and bringing forth his own release.  
“Iz...fuck!”  
After they finished their shower, they got dressed and walked down to the kitchen. They were surprised to find Sam waiting for them.  
“Good morning, Sam.” Bella kissed his cheek as she headed for the coffee pot. “Coffee?”  
“Morning, Bella. Sure, I’ll take some.”  
“What’s up?” Paul asked as he carried their mugs to the table while Bella got started on some breakfast.  
“We’re probably gonna have a new wolf soon.” Sam started, taking a sip from his cup.  
“Who?” Paul looked over at Bella and smiled.  
“Seth.”  
“Clearwater? But he’s only fifteen, right?” Bella asked while scrambling some eggs.  
“Yeah, but Harry said he’s already showing signs.”  
“I don’t get it, Sam. The leeches are gone, why now?”  
“I’m not sure, Paul. But as Beta, I need you to help me watch him. I have to steer clear of there. If Leah...” he trailed off and hung his head.  
“I get it, Sam. I’ll do my job.”  
Bella walked over and placed a large plate of eggs down, followed by some toast and muffins. She cooked for the pack like Emily did. They had it worked out where they traded days. It was a huge help to Emily and Bella loved taking care of her boys.  
“Thanks, baby.” Paul grabbed her and pulled her on his lap as they continued to talk, feeding her bites off his plate, making sure she ate for himself. When she hiccuped, he knew she’d had enough and his wolf was content.   
“Sam, I’m gonna butt my nose in here...” Bella started. “Have you tried talking to Leah?”  
He nodded, “She refuses to speak to me, Bella. I hate that she was hurt and I’m responsible. I just can’t do anything about it.”  
“You know that just pisses me off.” Bella got up from Paul’s lap and started clearing the dirty dishes. “Harry knows everything, yet he continues to let his daughter be in pain. He could fill her in if he wanted to. I’m sure the council would give him a pass. Hell, Billy is trying to get them to let Charlie in on it.”  
“What?” Paul and Sam both bellowed.  
Bella jumped at their raised voices. Paul stood and crossed to her. “Sorry, Iz. But what do you mean?”  
“Did I not tell you? I swore I did.” Both men shook their heads. “Okay, well, I know you haven’t said anything, but I’ve been toying with the idea of moving down here. It hurts to be away from you, and Dad is fighting me on it.”  
Paul looked sad at the thought. “He is?”  
“Oh, honey, no. Not because he doesn’t like you, he does. He just doesn’t want me to leave. He knows the decision is ultimately up to us, but he doesn’t really understand the urgency.”  
“Bella, you practically live here anyway. Whenever you’re ready to make it permanent, you know you’re welcome. If you need me to ask, I will, but you already have a key.”  
“Anyway, off subject. Sam, maybe you should talk to Harry. If Seth is about to phase, her entire family is going to be lying to her. I know Sue isn’t in the dark. It’s not fair.”  
“You’re right, Bella.” Sam stood up and walked over to hug her. “I’m gonna go talk to Billy.” He kissed her cheek and walked out the door.  
“Do you think knowing will help Leah?” Paul wrapped his arms around her waist.   
“I don’t know, but it’s worth a shot. Anything has to be better than living with the lies.” She leaned up on her toes and kissed him. “How about a change of scenery?”  
He shrugged and followed Bella out the door and down the stairs to the street. Grabbing her hand in his, he enjoyed walking with her. No threats, no timelines, no interruptions, they were able to just be themselves. He watched as she took in the forest with a soft smile on her face. After a while, she stopped in front of an old storefront.   
“What are we doing, Iz?”  
Bella pointed at the old structure. “What do you see?”  
Paul looked at it skeptically. “Its old, with rotted wood and probably full of rodents.” He turned to look at her and saw something curious. “What do you see?”  
She smiled, “I see people going in and out. Some sitting for a small meal and others carrying out fresh baked goods.” She turned her eyes to him, “Remember when I said I have a plan?” He nodded. “I’ve been thinking about opening a bakery restaurant type place here on the res. People from Forks can come down too. Emily could help me and we could hire people on the res. Give some back, ya know?”  
Paul was astounded. This beautiful woman wanted to open a business on the reservation and help give back to the Quileute people, his people. He grabbed her in his arms and swung her around.   
“I love you!” He shouted as she giggled.  
“I love you, too,” she leaned down and placed her lips to his. The kiss was brief and then he put her down. “Do you think you can handle the job?”  
“What do you mean?”  
She shrugged, “Construction is your business, right? I’m sure it’s gonna need a lot of work and you guys could do it. I wanna hire my boys to fix up the place.”  
Paul looked back at the building, this time with a critical eye. Closing his eyes, he could see it and he smiled. “How long are we talking about?”  
“Well...” Bella started. “Phil is funding the whole venture. He says it’s to make up for taking mom away even though it was my choice. I’m taking those courses so I don’t end up in the red after my first week. I still have to talk to Emily and maybe Kim. How long do you think it’ll take?”  
“Hmm...well, I need to get in there and see what we’re working with and then you need to tell me what you want, so I’m thinking six, maybe eight months.”  
“That soon!” Bella squealed. “Oh, Paul, this is gonna be so great!”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

By the time October came around, Bella was well into her classes, while Paul, Sam and Jared were digging into the construction for Bella’s shop. They had gutted the whole building and were starting it from scratch according to Bella’s vision. Emily was on board with what Bella wanted to do and between the two of them, the pack had tried out all kinds of recipes for different pastries, pies and cakes. Emily had even gone so far as to take a cake decorating class. The pack saw no reason why this venture wouldn’t be a success, as word had already spread and there was excitement in both Forks and LaPush.  
They had even used some down time and Bella had officially moved in with Paul. Charlie had accepted it was inevitable, especially once he’d been let in on the pack secret. He couldn’t deny his daughter her happiness and he had never seen her as happy as she had been in the last eight months. He had even sent a housewarming gift by way of hiring professional movers to move Bella’s piano to Paul’s. He knew it was the right thing to do when he saw her face light up.  
Harry and the rest of the elders had agreed to tell Leah as well, although it hadn’t gone as they expected. She had gotten so angry, especially learning her parents had lied to her, that she phased. The elders didn’t even know a woman could as there was nothing in the scrolls, so they had been doing tons of research.   
Bella was sitting at home going over her class notes when her computer pinged a new email. Expecting it to be some assignment or the other, she opened it. It wasn’t from her professor, it was from someone she prayed she never heard from again.

Bella,  
I hope this is still the correct email address. I don’t have your phone number or I would have texted. I’m sorry to do this, but Alice had a vision of you where your future disappeared. She and Edward are on their way to Forks. I hope this warning reaches you before they do. Again, I’m sorry...for everything.  
Carlisle Cullen

She stood up so fast her chair fell over. She clutched at her chest, struggling to get air into her lungs. They were coming here and she was terrified. She didn’t want to see them, she wanted nothing to do with them. She couldn’t seem to calm herself down and felt her knees give out. 

****

Paul was pounding a nail into a beam used to frame up the separation from the kitchen and shop area when he dropped his hammer.   
“Fuck!” He grabbed his chest, wondering what was wrong.  
“Paul?” Sam came around the corner and saw Paul clawing at his chest.   
“Iz!” Before he could say anything else, Paul was running for the door Sam hot on his heels.  
He phased on the fly and ran to his house, once there he phased back, not caring about his nudity. He found Bella on the floor of their dining room, clutching her chest.   
“Can’t....br...breathe.” She gasped as soon as she saw him.  
“Baby, what happened?”   
Sam flew in the door behind him, the rest of the pack not far behind. “She’s hyperventilating. Get her a paper bag.” Sam instructed.   
Leah handed Paul a bag and the pack watched as he helped her try to regulate her breathing. Leah happened to glance at Bella’s computer and immediately figured out the problem.  
“Uh...Sam, I think you should see this.”  
Sam walked around to see what she was pointing at. “Motherfucker!” Kneeling down to bring his eyes level with her, “Bells, we won’t let anything happen. I swear.”  
She only nodded and clung to Paul like a lifeline. Sam stood back up and made an announcement to the rest of the pack. “There are two Cullens on their way to Forks. We don’t know when, but it’s the seer and the mind reader. From now until they’re gone, I want two man patrols at all times. Quil, Jake, you’ve got first watch. Go now.”  
When Bella was finally able to breathe properly, Paul slowly helped her stand up. “Go get some shorts, baby,” she whispered.   
While he was getting dressed, Sam lead her to the couch to sit down. “Are you okay, Bells?”  
“I’m petrified, Sam. I don’t want to see them, I don’t want anything to do with them.” Tears made tracks down her cheeks. Paul came in and pulled her onto his lap. She curled into him, absorbing his warmth and strength. “Why now? It’s been a year.”  
“I don’t know, Iz.” Looking at Sam, “But we’re damn sure gonna find out.”  
“You can’t let them take me.”  
“Bells, you’re pack now. It would break the treaty if they tried. We’ll keep you safe.” Sam ran his hand down the back of her head. It was meant to be a soothing gesture by the Alpha, one protecting a pack mate.  
Paul held Bella for a while as she tried to come to terms with the fact her ex was on the way. When he felt her move, he nodded at the rest of the pack for them to leave. He needed some time with his girl.  
Bella got up and walked to her computer. Sitting down, Paul stood behind her as she composed a reply to Carlisle.

Carlisle,  
Thank you for the warning. I can honestly say this news is extremely upsetting. I don’t want nor need Edward or Alice here. If there is anyway you can stop them, please do so. I live in LaPush now and I’m sure I don’t have to tell you what would happen if they were to cross the line.   
Bella Swan-Lahote

Paul jolted at seeing his surname attached to hers. “Why did you close it like that?”  
Standing up, she wrapped her arms around his waist. “Because I want there to be little doubt that I am one hundred percent team wolf. I don’t want anyone questioning why I am here with you.” Leaning up, she kissed his lips. “Besides, I love you and wanted to see how it would look.”  
Paul grinned, “It looks good. I’ll bet when it happens, it’ll sound even better.”  
“I’m sure it will.” Unwrapping herself, she took his hand and lead him down the hall to their bedroom. Letting go of him, she turned and pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it the side. Her yoga pants followed, leaving her in nothing but her black bra and panties.  
“Iz...” Paul groaned as he felt his dick harden behind his zipper.  
“I need you, Paul.”  
“This won’t be gentle, baby. And before we are so distracted we can’t stop I need to tell you something, because I might not be able to stop myself.”  
“Marking?” Bella grinned.  
“How did...what?”  
“I saw the mark on Emily’s neck one day and noticed Kim had a matching one. I asked about it and they told me.” Walking forward, she ran her hands down his chest, making sure to scrape her fingers across his nipples, causing him to hiss. “I want it, Paul. I want you to mark me, make me yours completely.”  
With a growl, Paul grabbed her and threw her down on the bed, covering her body with his. “Fuck, I love you.”  
He covered her mouth with his, sliding his tongue through her lips. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as she moaned. Breaking the kiss, Paul kissed his way down her cheek to her neck and to the place where her neck met her shoulders.   
“Right here, baby. This is where you’ll wear my mark.” He licked and scraped his teeth across her skin.   
“Paul...” Bella moaned. Done with his teasing, she reached for the button of his shorts, making quick work of it and his zipper. When she freed his throbbing cock, she wrapped her small hand around it, giving him a couple hard strokes.  
“Iz...” Paul removed her lingerie and moved his hand between her legs, running a finger through her slick folds. “Always so wet for me.” He didn’t give her time to respond as he slammed home.  
“Oh, God!” Bella screamed out.   
Paul set a slow pace to start, wanting to prolong the pleasure for both of them, but as his thrusts increased, he could feel her walls tightening with her impending orgasm.   
“Come on, Iz.”  
“Fuck, Paul, I’m coming!” She shouted her release.  
Paul slowed his pace again as she came down. Before the pressure could build again, he pulled out of her and flipped her over onto her knees, plunging back in again. She cried out at the angle he was hitting.  
“Fuck, you’re tighter this way, baby.” Paul grunted as his thrusts sped up. “I’m gonna come, Iz. Are you ready?”  
“Do it, Paul, mark me.” Bella flipped her hair to one side exposing the juncture between her shoulder and neck.   
Paul groaned at the sight and pounded his dick into her pussy, feeling her walls clench again, bringing forth his own release. With an animalistic growl, he sank his teeth into her flesh as he pumped his seed deep into her womb. The two collapsed on the bed, as Paul bathed his mark with his tongue, sealing it and healing it over.   
“I love you, Paul.” Bella whispered as she drifted to sleep.  
“I love you, too, Iz.” Paul curled around his mate and fell asleep with her, while his wolf curled up in complete contentment.  
****  
When Carlisle received Bella’s reply he and the rest of the family were already on their way to stop Edward and Alice. Reading her email, he groaned.  
“What is it, Carlisle?” Esme wanted to know, while Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper leaned forward.   
“Bella no longer lives in Forks. She’s moved to LaPush and is married to one of the wolves. If Edward and Alice cross the treaty line, their lives will be forfeit. Especially if Bella is an imprint.”  
“Jesus! Why is he so stupid when it comes to her?” Rosalie spat. “You know he’s gonna die, Carlisle. When it comes to Bella Swan, he has no sense.”  
“I hope you’re wrong, Rose. I really hope you’re wrong.”

****

Alice and Edward arrived in Forks and ran straight for the Swan home. Climbing the tree outside her window, he could see the curtains were closed. Trying the window, he found it locked. So, not wanting to alert anyone to their presence, he and Alice decided to knock like normal people.  
Charlie slowly got out of his recliner when he heard a light knock on his front door. Setting down his beer, he walked to the entryway and looked out the peephole. Seeing the faces on his front porch, he groaned. Pulling open the door, he stared at the two in front of him.   
“What do you want?” He wasn’t hiding his hostility, even knowing these were vampires and they could easily kill him.  
“Hello, Charlie—”  
“My name is Chief Swan to you, Miss Cullen. Now state your business.”  
Alice was taken aback at Charlie’s attitude, surely he didn’t hate her. “I’m sorry, sir. I’m actually looking for Bella. Is she here?”  
Charlie glared at the two of them. “My daughter’s whereabouts are none of your business. You all left her without a word and damn near killed her. I’ll thank you to get off my property.” He slammed the door and headed straight for his phone. He needed to let Bella and the pack know the Cullens had returned.  
Just had a visit with a couple vamps. ~C  
It only took a moment and then his phone pinged with an incoming text.  
Who? ~P  
Alice and Edward. ~C  
We were afraid of that. Someone will be by to patrol and let you know when it’s safe to come to the res. ~P  
Ten-Four. ~C  
Charlie picked up his beer and settled in to watch the rest of his game. Hopefully the Cullens wouldn’t be watching his house for long so he could get to where his daughter was. Making sure she was safe from this was his job too.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He made sure he stayed downwind of the bloodsuckers and hunkered down to wait. He could hear and smell them from where he was, so he knew they were near the Swan home.   
“How long are we gonna wait out here, Edward?”   
“I know he’ll leave and lead us to Bella. She’s my mate, Alice. I never should have left her in the first place.”  
“Edward, you were trying to protect her.” Alice placed a hand on her brother’s shoulder. “And...I’m not even sure she is your mate. If she were, I would still see her as one of us and I don’t. I don’t see her at all, Edward.”  
“She’s mine, Alice.” Edward growled.   
Alice’s phone alerted her to a new text. Pulling it out, she saw it was from Jasper. “The family is at the house, Edward. They want us there.”  
“Not until I find Bella.”  
“No, Edward, now. Carlisle said you better be there in five minutes. He seems pissed off.”  
With a growl, Edward dropped from the tree they were in and the pair ran for the Cullen home.  
As soon as the coast was clear, he phased human and called Charlie to get to the res. Once he saw the Chief’s car pull away, he re-phased and took off toward home. 

**** 

Charlie ran into Sam’s and straight for his daughter. “Bells!”  
“I’m okay, Daddy,” she hugged him.   
He looked around the room and saw that the entire pack, minus Jared, was assembled, as well as the elders. “Where’s Jared?”  
“Here, Chief.” Jared walked in, buttoning his pants as he walked. “The rest of the coven arrived and the other two were ordered to the house.”  
“Right,” Sam began. “I think we need a meeting with bloodsuckers so that we can get them gone fast.”  
Paul looked at Bella and knelt down before her. “Are you gonna be able to handle this?”  
Placing her palm to his cheek, “I can do anything as long as you’re beside me.”  
Leaning up, he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and then nodded to Sam. “Make the call.”  
Sam called Carlisle and they all agreed to meet at the treaty line. Bella would be accompanying them. Two hours later they left, the whole pack was phased and tense, not knowing what to expect.  
Paul walked forward and pushed his nose into Bella’s belly, whining slightly. “I know, baby. Let’s just get this over with.”  
He lowered himself to the ground far enough she could climb up. Once she was settled and had a good grip, he gave a yip and the pack took off. They made a circle around Bella and Paul, knowing her safety was paramount. Once they arrived at the treaty line, Sam, Paul and Jacob phased, keeping Bella between them. She had a death grip on Paul’s hand.   
“Hello,” Carlisle began.  
“No need for pleasantries, bloodsucker. We want to know why you’re here?” Sam crossed his arms over his massive chest.   
“Sam,” Bella placed her hand on his arm and stepped to his side, standing between him and Paul. “What are you doing here?”  
“Bella, love,” Edward started.  
“Stop right there, Edward Cullen.” Bella’s voice was laced with venom. “You do not have the right to call me ‘love’ or any other pet names. I am not yours, not now, not ever! Why are you here?”  
“Your future disappeared, Bella. We had to know you were safe.” Alice stated.  
“Why were you even checking my future, Alice? You guys left me. You didn’t even have the decency to say goodbye, none of you. You called yourselves my family, but family doesn’t do that.” She took a breath and looked at Edward, “And you. You left me abandoned and lost in the woods. I was out there for hours until Sam found me. I almost died, because you’re a selfish bastard.”   
Paul could feel her shaking and pulled her to him. Bella snuggled into him, absorbing his warmth and love.   
“How could you, Bella? How could you let these beasts defile you!?”  
Bella laughed, a humorless sound pouring from her chest. “Defile me? Edward, this isn’t the nineteen hundreds! I had sex with the man I love, my future, my everything. Not that it’s any of your business.” She grinned. “Besides, he didn’t do anything to me I didn’t beg for.” She looked at Paul with lust filled eyes causing him to growl.  
The barks of laughter from the pack eased her nerves a bit. “I’m not your mate, Edward. I’m Paul’s imprint and that’s something you can never get between. If you tried, you would die.  
“Now, I think you and your family need to leave. I don’t want you here, I don’t want to see you ever again.” Bella took a deep breath, “My life is here.”  
“I’m happy for you, Bella.” Rosalie smiled, the first time she ever smiled at Bella. “I wish you nothing but the best.” With that she turned to Emmett, “Let’s go.”  
“Bye, Bella-boo. I’ll always love you.” Emmett smiled gently.  
“Bye, Em-bear.”   
“Bella,” Jasper spoke stiffly. “I’m so sor...”  
“I never blamed you, Jasper.” He nodded and disappeared. All that remained were Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Edward, and he apparently wasn’t willing to leave.  
“Are you kidding me? We’re leaving her here with these mutts!”   
“She doesn’t belong to you, Edward. This is her choice, don’t make this harder. If you do something there are four wolves prepared to kill you and three more that will phase to help. Let her go!” Carlisle tried to reason with his son.  
“She’s my MATE!” Edward roared and looked as if he were taking a step over the line.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, leech.” Paul growled. “She’s not yours, she’s mine.” Paul closed his eyes and remembered everything he could about Bella, sending it all Edward’s way.  
“Stop, stop.” Edward shuddered. “I don’t want to see her like that!”  
“How about like this?” Sam spoke, remembering how Bella looked on the night he found her.  
“NO!” Edward shouted. “Bella, I know you love me. Please, come with me.”  
“No, Edward. I don’t love you and I won’t go anywhere with you.” Turning her eyes to the man she once thought of as a father. “Carlisle, I appreciate your warning that they were coming and I appreciate you coming to control them. Now, I would appreciate it if you made them leave.” Looking to Paul, “Please take me home. We’re done here.”  
Nodding his head, he stepped back and phased once more. Bending down, Bella got settled and gripped his fur, “I hope you find what you’re looking for but it’s not me. Goodbye.”   
Once Paul turned to leave, Edward lunged. “Edward, no!”   
But Alice’s warning was too late. Embry jumped on him just as Edward’s hand skimmed over Paul’s tail. The sound of screeching metal filled the air, causing Paul and Bella to turn back. She screamed just as Edward’s head was separated from his body. The other wolves pounced, all getting a piece of the vampire. Jacob pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit the closest arm, tossing into a pile of limbs. The purple smoke and sickeningly sweet smell of dead vampire filled the air.   
Alice had a horrified look on her face, while Esme had her head buried in Carlisle’s chest. “It’s over, dear. He’s gone.”  
Sam turned back to the remaining bloodsuckers, “He left us no choice.”  
“I understand. I apologize for any trouble.”  
Sam nodded and they took off, leaving Forks for good.

****

She flipped on the radio in the kitchen and danced around while pulling bacon, eggs and sausage out of the fridge. She grabbed everything for homemade biscuits, hashbrowns and pancakes. She figured the pack would be coming as they normally had in the month since the Cullens visit. All of them were worried about her, she knew it, but chose not to comment on it.   
Honestly, she was fine. Edward’s death, while sad, was something he brought on himself. She had accepted he was gone a year ago, she moved on and was happy, so this was just a blip on her radar. Perhaps that was heartless, but she couldn’t find it in her to grieve for him anymore.  
By the time Paul walked into the kitchen, she had the biscuits done and staying warm, as well as three plates full of pancakes. The sausage was almost done, as was the bacon.   
“What are you doing, Iz?” He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him as he pressed his lips to his mark on her neck.   
Bella shivered, “I’m sure the guys will be here soon, so I thought I’d make some food.”  
No sooner had she said it, then the back door opened. Sam, Jared and Embry piled in and, after kissing her cheek, headed for the table. Bella started on the eggs once they started arriving and had just finished plating everything up when the rest of the pack walked in.   
“Food’s ready!” Bella called and fixed her own small plate. A chorus of thanks accompanied forks scraping and loud conversation.   
While the pack ate, Bella walked back to her and Paul’s room and jumped in the shower. Once she was out and dressed, she walked out to the dining room and saw the pack was finishing up. Most of them left, heading toward their respective jobs or to patrol. Jared ran home to see Kim before joining Sam and Paul at the bakery.  
“Sam, did Emily say what time she was coming?”  
Swallowing the last of his coffee, “She should be here any—” he stopped as the door opened.  
Bella laughed, “Now?”  
Emily walked in to find the group laughing. “What’s so funny?” She smiled as she hugged her arms around Sam’s shoulders.  
“Nothing.” Bella smiled, cleaning off the table. “Let me get this cleaned up and then we can get going.”  
“What are you two getting up to today?” Paul walked up behind Bella and wrapped his arms around her.  
She smiled and leaned back into him. “Since you guys are working so fast on the bakery, we’re going to go look at paint and other things.”  
Emily was glad that she wasn’t asked, she wasn’t sure she could have kept secret what they were really doing. She’d never been able to lie to Sam, not that they imprint would allow either of them to.  
Sam stood and kissed Emily, before walking toward the door. “You guys be careful.”  
After kissing Bella, Paul followed him. Once they knew for sure the guys were gone, Emily and Bella relaxed.  
“This is so hard, Bells.” Emily complained. “I hate keeping secrets from him.”  
Bella hugged her friend, “I know, Em. I hate hiding things from Paul too, but we need to be sure first.”  
Once they had finished cleaning everything, the pair of them walked out to Kim’s waiting car.   
“Did you have trouble with Jar?”  
Kim nodded, “He knows I’m keeping something from him. I just told him it wasn’t my secret to share.”  
The three of them drove away from the reservation and toward Port Angeles.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Paul, Sam and Jared were finishing up some drywall, trying to ignore the elephant in the room. Finally, Sam couldn’t take it anymore.  
“You know they’re hiding something, don’t you?”  
Paul lowered his arm and dropped his head. “I do, but I also know Iz. She’ll tell me when she’s ready. You know Emily will too.”  
“That’s it? That’s how you react to knowing your imprint has a secret?” Jared looked at the both of them incredulously. “If this were Kim, she wouldn’t be going anywhere until I knew what she was hiding!”  
“Jared, I don’t tell Iz what to do. I tried that once and it didn’t work in my favor.” Paul chuckled, “I trust my girl. I’ll know when she’s ready for me to know.”  
Jared stared at his friend. “You’re serious aren’t you?” He shook his head, “I don’t know how I would react if this were Kim. Then again, she is technically keeping something from me, since she went with them.”  
“Look, Jared,” Sam started. “We know they will tell us. Yes, it’s driving us nuts, but we love and trust them. If we didn’t, we wouldn’t be here.”  
Jared nodded and let it go. He couldn’t wait to find out what it was that the girls were hiding. He just hoped it was soon.

****

Bella had a soft smile on her face as she and Emily loaded up a table on the beach with the goodies they had spent the afternoon making in preparation for bonfire. It was going to be a relaxing evening with the pack and imprints. Old Quil had even provided some of his famous moonshine.   
“Food!” Bella shouted to the pack playing near the water. This was to be the last bonfire until spring. Bella was already bundled up trying to stave off the cold November air, but it wasn’t doing much good. She needed her wolf to wrap her up in his warmth.   
After fixing her plate, Paul piled his high. “Here, baby.”   
Taking her plate, she tucked into her dinner along with the rest. After everyone was sufficiently stuffed, the girls got everything cleaned up and set about getting drinks. All the boys and Leah were handed cups of moonshine, while she, Emily and Kim drank something else.  
“Okay,” Kim started. “I think, since this is the final bonfire of the season, we should play a game.”  
“Ooh, that sounds like fun,” Emily grinned. “Bella, what do you think?”  
She shrugged, taking a sip from her cup. “Sure. What did you have in mind, Kim?”  
“How about never have I ever?”  
Quil grinned, “Oh yeah. I’ll start. Never have I ever...had sex on the beach.” Chuckles surrounded them as all the imprinted couples and Leah took a drink.   
“Never have I ever...dated a vampire.” Leah laughed.  
Bella rolled her eyes and took a drink, “Fuck you, Clearwater.” Everyone laughed. “Hmm, never have I ever...had sex in the Alpha’s house.”  
“Dammit, Swan!” Jared scowled as he and Kim took a drink.   
“You didn’t?” Emily giggled.   
“Don’t worry, we cleaned up after ourselves.” Kim smiled.  
Paul smiled, “Never have I ever...snuck some of Old Quil’s shine.”  
Quil, Jacob and Embry growled, but took their drinks. The game continued on, until Kim called for the last round and refilled the empty cups.   
“Okay, I got it.” Kim announced. “Never have I ever...knocked up my imprint.” Sam, Jared and Paul froze. “Paul, Sam...you guys should be drinking.” She laughed and snuggled against Jared.  
“Iz?” Paul choked and looked at her. Sam was gazing at Emily with the same expression.   
“Take me home, Paul.” Bella requested.   
Bidding the rest of the pack goodnight, Paul swung her up into his arms and ran for their house. Once they were safely inside, he dropped to his knees in front of her.  
“Really?”  
Bella nodded, “The doctor says I’m about six weeks.”   
Paul placed his ear to her stomach, listening closely. It was faint, but with his wolf hearing he could hear a slight fluttering, almost like butterfly wings. Bella ran her fingers through his hair as he listened in awe.   
“Tell me what you’re thinking.”  
Looking up at her, “I’m thinking I’ve never loved you more.” He stood up and placed his hands on her cheeks. “Thank you.” Then he slowly pressed his lips to hers, pouring all the love he felt for her into the kiss.   
Picking her up, he carried her to their bedroom. Setting her on her feet, he slowly undressed her, peeling off layer after layer until she stood bare before him. Only after he had divested himself of his clothing did he lay her on the bed. He loved her slowly, reverently. When he pushed into her, they both sighed at the feeling of completeness. She met him thrust for thrust, crying out in pleasure as he sent her over the edge. Paul followed her into the abyss, rolling to his side and pulling her with him.   
“I love you, Paul.” Bella lay her head on his chest, right over his heart.  
“Marry me, Iz?”  
Bella popped her head up to look at him. “Are you serious?”  
He looked in her eyes, “I’ve never been more serious about anything.” He rolled them so he hovered over her. “I love you more than I thought I would ever love anyone. And now, you’re giving me the one thing I’ve never really had; a family. Marry me, baby?”  
Tears slid from her eyes as she looked at him. Nodding her head, “Yes.”  
He fused their mouths together as he slipped into her once more. The only sounds were their quiet sighs as they loved each other all night and into the morning. 

****

Paul and his brothers were back to work on the bakery, it was already shaping up. Bella and Emily were in the other room, giggling and hanging paint swatches on the wall. He loved the sound of her laughter.   
“Have you decided anything about the wedding?” Emily asked Bella.  
“Only that I want it on the beach. So I guess that means we’ll be waiting for the baby to come first. It’s too cold to put it together now.” She sighed. “I trip over my feet enough,” she laughed. “I don’t want to do it down the aisle because I can’t see them.”  
“Hey, baby!” Paul hollered from the other room.   
Bella poked her head around the corner. “What’s up?”  
After Paul explained what he wanted and verified with both Emily and Bella that is was to their expectations, they called it a day. Everyone separated and went to their respective homes.   
Bella immediately started making dinner, while Paul phased and ran his patrol. While there hadn’t been any vampire sightings since the Cullens had visited, Sam didn’t want them to become complacent. By the time he returned, Charlie was sitting in the living room, nursing a beer and laughing with Billy and Jacob, who were also there.   
“Hey, baby. How long till we eat?” Paul kissed Bella on the cheek.   
“Not until after you shower.” She smiled up at him.   
“I’ll be out in a few then.” Paul greeted the men in the living room and then walked to his bathroom, hopping in the shower. While the water rained down on him, he thought about how peaceful Bella has looked since finding out she was pregnant. Her tranquility had affected him and he was finding it hard to let his wolf out. The damn thing was curled up in complete contentment.  
After his shower and once he was dressed, he walked toward where he heard the laughter. He stood just inside the hallway and watched as the love of his life laughed with her best friend, her pseudo uncle and her father.   
When he first phased, he never thought he would find such contentment, but because of her he finally knew peace. His childhood had sucked and he never wanted to put any child through what he had gone through. Embracing his wolf, and then the imprint and Bella, had shown him another way. With her by his side, he could overcome anything. And thanks to her, he was no longer afraid of his future.   
Bella raised her head and saw him there, smiling at him with love shining in her eyes. Walking forward, he embraced her and gently laid his hand over where their child grew.   
“I love you, Iz.” He softly pressed his lips to hers.  
“I love you, too, Paul. Always.”


End file.
